


Rage & Revelations

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy LeBeau's life is turned upside down when his adopted father, Jean-Luc LeBeau, shows up at the Xavier School with news...  and furious over it. Months before, Remy had broken up with, and walked out on, his boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid. But Spencer had withheld something very important when Remy left him... and Jean-Luc won't let Remy get off easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The residents of the Xavier School couldn’t have asked for a better day. And this time, Ororo had nothing to do with it. The sky was a clear blue, with the occasional fluffy cloud passing over. The grass was lush and thick and freshly mowed, the trees all had bright new leaves on them, though some still clung to their spring blossoms. The bulbs that Ororo had planted in the fall were coming up; daffodils, crocus, hyacinth and tulips. The flowers’ scents sweetened the warm breeze as it swept over. The fountains were running again, freed some the icy hibernation they’d had to undergo.

And in the back, across the sprawling grounds, were the residents of the house. Teachers and students, X-Men and friends, allies from their affiliates all over. They had all come together for the first Barbecue to celebrate the return of the warm weather. Burgers, hot dogs and brats were on the grill, obscene amounts of potato salad was being devoured, and the occasional water balloon went soaring across the party. There were well over a hundred mutants in attendance, and all of them smiling.

Warren Worthington III was being teased… he was molting. Some of the younger female students who openly thought he was hot, were giggling as they worked on breaking open the pinfeathers to free his fresh plumage. All this while he carried on a conversation with Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner and Scott Summers. None of them had a straight face as they pretended to ignore the girls working on Warren’s wings.

Jean Grey, Betsy Braddock and Emma Frost all sat around with their food and wine, and having a telepathic conversation as they ate, though their eyes drifting over the men present, and uncharacteristic giggles, more than betrayed the topic. In fact, a moment later and Rogue was standing before them in her bikini, hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. “We ratin’ the boys in their swim trunks, ladies?” She asked. “… Count me in.”

And the telepaths grinned, but then their eyes all widened. A balloon came flying and burst over Rogue. The woman let out a strained gasp, stumbling forwards with wide eyes. And the telepaths watched as not water cascaded down over her body, but… SLUSH. Icy, drippy, slush. Shivering, and looking murderous, the woman slowly turned.

“BOBBY DRAKE!!!” She shrieked, setting eyes on the young man who was standing laughing with none other but RemyLeBeau. But when she turned, Bobby shut up, thrust out a finger and pointed, saying “HIS idea! HIS idea! He told me to!”

“What?! Now waitaminnit!” Remy blurted, his laughter immediately shifting into a look of alarm as Rogue stalked towards them. “Come on now, cher. Jus’ a joke! We here t’ have fun, non?”

“Oh shit…” Bobby groaned and the pair broke into a run, both shoving at the other, trying to trip the other up so that maybe Rogue would focus on the one she caught and forget about the other.

The whole party had paused as everyone watched the chase, Rogue taking flight and soaring over the other partygoers, her eyes fixed on her quarry as she pulled on her gloves. 

“I oughtta clobber you!” She shouted, then swooped down and grabbed the pair by the hem of their swim trunks. And then she took flight once more, lifting them right off of the ground and…

“Douce mere de Dieu!!! MERDE!!!”

“Oooooohhh…” Came the collective wince from the crowd, as Bobby and Remy were subjected to the most impressive atomic wedgies that the Xavier School had ever seen. And then, howling, they were unceremoniously dropped into the pool from thirty feet up. Rogue landed lightly at the edge of the pool, glaring as the pair sputtered to the surface, flailing about as they tried to get their swim trunks out of places they shouldn’t be.

“If either one of you EVAH’ does that again…” Rogue hissed.

“No worries dere, cher.” Remy announced, already grinning (though it didn’t fully hide the fact that he was still feeling the atomic wedgie that he was still trying to rectify). “Dat ain’t a skill ol’Gambit has. An’ Gambit too smart t’ do it himself anyway.”

Bobby glared at Remy, pulled himself out of the pool and then…

“AAH! HEY!” Remy yelped as the pull suddenly froze over. With him still in it, and now frozen in a position where he was obviously still yanking his swim trunks out of… well…

“You’re an asshole, LeBeau.” Bobby said with a grin, and walked away. Under the ice, Remy’s feet could still be seen flailing around. And around the edges of the pool, some of the amused students were climbing onto the ice and sliding around, laughing. 

“Come on, now!” Remy howled. And after a moment, Rogue laughed and shook her head, slipping out onto the ice and sliding over to Remy.

“Looks like I’ve gotcha right where I want ya, sugah.” She purred, and Remy blinked, then put on a flirtatious smirk.

“Well now… dat got some promise…” He chuckled, but turned away and closed his eyes. Rogue just shook her head, raised a fist, and brought it crashing down through the ice, breaking it away and pulling Remy out. 

“Merci.” Remy said. “Can I buy y’ a drink?”

“You mean, bring me a beer from one of the coolers?” Rogue asked, amused.

“Oui.”

“Oh, what a charmer…” She drawled, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Remy be right back.” The man laughed, trotting over to the coolers, and flipping off someone when they told him he looked so cold, his nipples could cut glass. He grabbed a few beers and then headed to a picnic table where Rogue had sat down with Jubilee, Ororo, Logan, Lorna and Alex.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A dark car pulled up the drive of the Xavier School and came to a stop. After a moment, the back door opened, and a man stepped out. Tall, broad and toned, he raised his brown eyes to inspect the structure before him, and then turned when he heard the sounds of voices, and laughter. Turning away from the front doors, he moved around the house, stepping out of the shadow and into the sunlight. When he reached the back, he narrowed his eyes. 

The place was full of people At least a hundred thirty five, by his first estimation. From children to elders. And they were all mutants. He had no doubt there. Some of them, it was obvious. A blonde man was shaking out a pair of gleaming white wings. And then, a dark furry blue man with a tail was scuttling up the wall of the mansion, darting around as he avoided the streams of water from SuperSoakers, and sending off a few shots in return. When he missed his targets, there were howls of annoyance, and he just laughed.

The man scowled as the fury he had fought to quell over the duration of his trip rose to the forefront again. The breeze blew brown strands of hair out of his face and back, more in line with the long hair he had tied back in a tight ponytail. The first mutants were noticing him now. A furious, intimidating looking man with a moustache and goatee, the hair at his temples beginning to gray. He wore Body armor that was vaguely familiar, and a long trench coat that was very much familiar. 

He strode forwards, eyes sweeping the party. But he was his ears that found what he sought. The laughter… He whirled. There he was. Sitting at a table with a beer in hand, a grin on his face and sunglasses covering his eyes, like always. His long, auburn hair was pulled back at the base of his skull, falling down his back to his shoulder blades. He was bare, save for a pair of black and red swim trunks. And he looked happy. Care free…

Normally, this would delight any father. But for Jean Luc LeBeau, it only fueled his rage…

He took in a deep breath, and then, heedless of the crowd of mutants around him, he let out a deafening roar that brought silence to the party, and all eyes turned…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Pfft! Y’ know Gambit!” Remy laughed, taking a pull at his beer when suddenly, he heard the most terrifying sound he had ever experienced.

“REMY ETIENNE LEBEAU!!!”

Remy’s eyes widened and he inhaled rather than swallowed, leaving him sputtering and choking on his beer. He was doubled over for a moment, staggering to his feet, and then raised his alarmed eyes, looking around desperately as he wiped his face. And then, he saw him. Striding across the lawn of the mansion and just radiating a fury that one didn’t have to be an empath to feel… you could SEE it. The mutants, many powerful mutants, hell, every student, teacher and X-Man that lived there, or was just visiting for the party, scrambled to get out of this human’s way. 

Tall, handsome and muscular, he moved deliberately towards Remy with long, sharp strides, his eyes blazing. The X-Men that had been sitting with Remy slowly got to their feet and moved out of what they could sense was the line of fire. Remy, however, just stood stock still in his swim trunks, sunglasses sliding down his nose as he watched the man coming at him like a freight train. It took a moment to snap out of his shock, but he finally blinked and said “… Papa?”

Several of the mutants in the yard perked up at that… few of them had met Remy’s father. Few of them knew he even had one.

Remy stepped forward, cautiously offering the man a tentative smile. “What y’ doin’ here? Is… is everyt’ing okay?” But his smile faded when Jean Luc’s eyes darkened even more. Then the man was right in front of Remy.

“You tell me, Remy.” The man snarled, and the occupants of the mansion watched in amazement as Remy… cowered.

“I… ‘S far as I know… every’tin’ fine…” No one, least of all Remy, was prepared when Jean Luc’s hand came flying through the air and –

CRACK!!!

Remy yelped and stumbled to the side, dropping his beer and pressing his hand to his cheek, eyes wide in shock. Never in his life… NEVER, had Jean Luc raised a hand to him… He stared at his sun glasses that were now in the grass.

“You wan’ try answerin’ dat again, fils?!”

Remy stared at the man in genuine astonishment, but then lowered his hand from his face, revealing the bright red mark on his cheek, straightened himself and glared at his father.

“What de hell?!” He demanded. “Wha‘d Remy do t’ deserve dat?!”

“Oh, you can’t t’ink of nothin’?” Jean Luc asked, his voice dangerous, making Remy lean away from him, cautiously. “You bette’ t’ink again, y’ worthless connard!” Remy’s eyes widened in surprise yet again.

“Now hold on a min—“

“You got t’ree guesses, homme. O’ y’ Papa gon’ slap you silly!”

“You can’t be serious—“

“You wan’ test dat, Remy Etienne?!” Roared the man, and Remy flinched back. “WELL!?”

“Non, Papa!” Remy blurted automatically, wincing at himself afterwards.

“Den y’ bette’ start guessin, fils…”

“… Did I steal somet’in I wasn’t s’posed t’ touch?”

“Dat’s one…” Jean Luc growled, narrowing his eyes and holding up a finger, and Remy was starting to look worried.

“Did I f’get somet’in important?!”

“Dat’s two, couillon…” Remy flinched at the second finger coming up, and his eyes darted around as he wracked his brains.

“Did Remy piss someone off?!”

CRACK!

“OW!!!”

“Other dan y’ Papa?!” Jean Luc barked.

“Enough o’ dis! Merde!!! Just tell Remy what d’ fuckin’ hell is goin’ on!!!”

“Don’t y’ take dat tone wit’ me, Remy!” Jean Luc roared. “I will put y’ over my knee, take down y’ trousers and wallop y’ OTHER cheek! Righ’ here in front of all vos amis!”

There were some titters behind Jean Luc.

“Oh, dey t’ink I’m jokin’.” He snapped, and the laughter was silenced. The X-Men, the students, everyone was now eyeing Jean Luc LeBeau, including Charles Xavier, having just arrived after Jean telling him that Remy's father had just showed up, hauled off and smacked his son across the face in front of the whole school. Remy glanced back at the crowd with a wince. 

“Why don’t y’ tell dem, Remy? Am I jokin’?” Remy narrowed his eyes and studied his father, and then Jean Luc raised a hand and took a quick, threatening step forwards. Instinctively, Remy put up his hands defensively and leapt back, eyes going wide as he blurted “Non, Papa!”

Silence.

“… Den y’ keep a civil tongue in y’ head, boy. ‘Fore I destroy dat tough guy reputation o’ yours mo’ dan I already am.” Remy winced and bowed his head, slouching down like a disciplined child.

“Oui, Papa… What… what I do t’… t’ make y’ so…”

“October 13th of las’ year.” Jean Luc snapped, and the whole crowd that had gathered watched as Remy frowned in confusion… and then stiffened. His eyes widened and his face paled.

“W-What?!” Remy gasped, and Jean Luc narrowed his eyes and glared. “How… How y’ know ‘bout dat?! Why d’ hell does ‘DAT matter?! HEY!” He leapt back when Jean Luc raised his hand again.

“… I raised y’ bette’ dan dat, boy.” Jean Luc hissed, his voice shaking in his fury. “What you did? Dat’s a whole ‘nothe’ level of disgust I got f’ y’ righ’ now. Neve’ t’ought a boy o’ mine would EVER do somet’in like dat!”

“Papa, y’ don’ know de whole story!” Remy pleaded, putting his hands up, palms facing his father.

“Neither did you, Remy.” Jean Luc shot back. Remy blinked a couple of times. “He had somet’in’ important t’ tell y’. An’ y’ neve’ even gave d’ homme a chance t’ say it.”

“It didn’t matter, Papa. I had t—“

CRACK!

For the third time, Jean Luc struck his son. Remy looked like he was reeling from the shock of it. He was starting to sound less and less like Gambit, and more and more like the child Jean Luc had raised.

“I… I don’t un’erstand!” He cried, shaking his head and taking a step back, putting his hands up again.

Seeing Remy getting upset, Scott began to move towards the LeBeaus, reaching out for Jean Luc’s shoulder. But when he got close, the man, not even turning around, growled “y’ lay a hand on me, I’ll feed it t’ you, homme…” Scott froze, eyebrows shooting up. And then, slowly, he retreated.

“I uh… I t’ink we should ah… take dis inside, Papa…” Remy mumbled, staring at the ground and fidgeting in a very un-Gambit-like way.

“Oh, non, mon fils…” Jean Luc said. “We discuss dis righ’ here. Y’ may t’ink y’self a playe’, Remy. T’ink y’ hot stuff, Gambit of de X-Men. Dat’s how y’ play it, non? But it jus’ an act. Now, dey can know what you REALLY are, Remy LeBeau. Y’ ain’t a playe’. Y’ ain’t hot stuff. Y’ ain’t even an X-Man. Gambit be not’in’ but a lie. ‘Cuz y’ notin’ but a chien… y’ a dog, Remy Etienne, leavin’ dat boy like dat.”

“I had to, Papa.”

“Not like dat, y’ didn’t! Dat boy loved y’ wit’ all ‘is heart! An’ you went an’ broke it! DELIBERATELY!!!”

“I did it t’ protect him, Papa!”

“Protect him?!”

“D’ mob, Papa! D’ Russians! Dey put a contract out on Remy! Was only a matte’ of time b’fore dey found Spencer an’ went afte’ him t’ get t’ Remy! Had t’ do it to protect ‘im, me! I love ‘im, Papa! Couldn’t let dem hurt ‘im… I… I did it f’ ‘im…” Remy’s voice softened at the end, and sadness could be heard in his words. Jean Luc crossed his arms.

“An’ y’ done started pavin’ y’ own road t’ hell when y’ did.” The man snarled, and now Remy frowned, almost pouted, and also crossed his arms over his chest, glaring off to the side.

“Y’ eve’ wonder what d’ boy had t’ tell y’ dat night? B’fore y’ destroyed him?”

“… Does it matte’? It’s over.” Remy said, his voice cold.

“Oh, it matters… and it ain’t over.” Jean Luc responded, his vice somehow twice as hard. “Seven months ago, y’ left dat boy alone. Heartbroken. An’ pregnant.”

The silence was deafening. All eyes were on Remy… who had his eyes on Jean Luc. All color had drained from his face, and slowly, his arms fell to his sides.

“… w-what?”

“He tol’ y’ he had somet’in t’ tell y’.” Jean Luc elaborated. “He was gon’ tell y’ he was two months pregnant. Wit’ YOUR child, Remy LeBeau. YOUR. CHILD. But y’ neve’ let him. Y’ told ‘im it wasn’t workin’. ‘Dat y’ didn’t love him anymo’. Dat dere was no getting’ back what y’all had. Dat it was over. And den y’ walked outta his life. An’ left him alone, devastated and terrified.”

Slowly, Remy lowered himself down onto the bench of the picnic table he had been sitting at only minutes ago, staring off into space. 

“… enceinte?”

“Oui.”

“Dat’s what he… was gon’ tell Remy?”

“Oui.”

The silence stretched on as Remy slowly processed this news. And finally, he looked back up at Jean Luc. But before he could say anything, Jean Luc threw him another walloping curve ball.

“A month after y’ left ‘im… he went to get an abortion.” He announced. “D’ boy was too scared. Too lost.”

Remy abruptly turned green. He pressed his fist to his lips, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He swallowed thickly, but then grimaced as he felt the acid churning up his esophagus, and then he lurched forwards and retched, but was valiantly able to prevent himself from actually vomiting. He sat there, head between his knees as he gasped for air, trying to fight down the nausea, pressing a hand to his mouth.

“He… he…”

“Non. Changed ‘is mind. At de las’ minute. Literally. He changed ‘is mind because… if he went t’rough wit’ it, he would have lost what he saw as his last ties t’ y. Decided t’ keep le enfant, as a way t’ keep YOU. All he talk about is… how much he hopin’ dat de child has YOUR eyes…”

Slowly, Remy bowed his head, bracing his elbows on his knees and putting his face into his hands. But then he tensed, and raised his head, shooting his father glare.

“Wait… how y’ know ‘dat? How y’ know ANY o’ dis?!”

“Y’ failed, Remy.” Jean Luc spat. “D’ mob came f’ him. Regardless o’ what y’ done.”

Remy leapt to his feet now, looking terrified like no one had ever seen before.

“Caught up t’ de boy in Baton Rouge. He was dere f’ work. Dey separated him from ‘is team, mais he got away. Managed t’ hop a bus right unde’ deir noses. And it brought him t’ N’Awlins. An’ d’ boy was smart. He got off dat bus, headed straight f’ de Quarter an’ started askin’ roun' f’ me. M’ men tol’ me of some kid lookin’ f’ me, so I went. Found him wanderin’. Asked him what he wanted, de boy said he needed help. Tol’ me he was a friend o’ my son Remy. Dat he was in trouble. Could already see he was pregnant. Couldn’t leave him out dere, so I brought him home. Kept him hidden... kept him safe 'til de mob gave up and moved on. But even den, was dangerous, an' I couldn’t let ‘im go… could see somet’in was wrong, but he wouldn’t tell me. Finally, he talked it ove’ wit’ ‘is boss. Was too dangerous f’ him t’ go home. An… I offered him to stay. He accepted, said he had nowhere, else t’ go… dat de fat’er wasn’t in de picture. Had left ‘im. Wouldn’t tell me who. He been stayin’ it y’ old room dese past months. Tante Mattie been takin’ good care ‘o him. An y’ be damn grateful she wasn’t ‘bout t’ leave Spencer’s side t’ come wit’ me. Cuz if she had, she’d o’ sliced off y’ manhood, t’rown dem on de grill and served y’ yer own cock on a bun wit’ relish and y balls wit’ spicy Remoulade by now!”

If it weren’t for the situation, Remy would have died laughing at the looks on the faces of the X-Men at that one… But all he could do was continue to cower under his father’s wrath, the likes of which he had NEVER seen directed towards himself before…

It was the clearing of a throat from Logan, that Remy recognized as the man biting back laughter, that broke the stunned silence.

Jean Luc sighed and bowed his head for a moment, now speaking gently, though it didn’t last long. “He a sweet boy, Remy. Good heart. Strong soul. An’ damn smart. Kept t’inkin’ dat you an’ he would make a great couple, me. He a lot mo’ like y’ dan y’ even know. He hides t’ings, Remy. Don’t let nobody see de trut’. If I hadn’t raised y’ he might’ve fooled me. But he didn’t. He wears d’ same masks you do. Hides all de pain. De fear. All dose t’ings he afraid t’ show… he hides behind ‘is smiles an’ his brain… like you hide behind a struttin’ coq!”

“Did he just call Gambit a “strutting cock”?” someone murmured from the crowd.

“If the shoe fits…”

“Shhh!”

Jean Luc continued. “I spent too long watchin’ y perfectin’ y’ masks, Remy. Y’ can’t fool me. And neither can he. I saw d’ pain in him. Agony. A broken heart. A shattered mind. A soul dat begs f’ death, but clings to d’ hope growin inside him. An’ den, a week ago… He tol’ me.”

Remy slowly raised his eyes to meet his adopted father’s eyes… they were burning in anger again.

“He got sick. Had a fever. Talked to me while he was… delirious. An’ he tol’ me every’tin’. Tol’ me dat you two been t’gether f’ years. Tol’ me how you up and dumped ‘im wit’ no warnin’ an’ just disappeared. An’ den he tol’ me… dat de child in his belly is yours. I was stunned… an’ all I could t’ink was, why Remy not here by his man’s side? An’ he tol’ me… you left b’fore he could tell y’. An’ I ain’t never, EVER, felt de disgust f’ you dat I did in dat moment… yer ignorance of his condition is no excuse. Y’ a coward, Remy. A damned coward, an’ a fool. An’ I’m ashamed t’ call y mon fils.”

“… Je suis desole, Papa…” Remy murmured in a quiet, meek voice that no one on that lawn but Jean Luc had ever heard before. “Je suis desole…”

“I ain’t d’ one y’ need t’ be tellin’ dat to.” Jean Luc snorted, glaring.

“… He’s sick?” Remy asked.

“I woulda been out here a week ago if he weren’t.” Jean Luc said. “He alrigh’ now. I wasn’t gon’ leave ‘til I knew he’d be okay. He don’t remember tellin’ me.”

“When… when is he… due?” Remy asked, casting a nervous glance up at Jean Luc.

“… Any day. Tante Mattie say he way too stressed. She be surprised if de child DON’T come early.” Remy put his head into his hands again, drawing in a deep breath.

“So.” Jean Luc announced. “Y’ got two choices, mon fils. Either y’ got fifteen minutes t’ get y’ skinny mutant ass dressed, packed and in d’ car out front… or y’ got fifteen minutes f’ y’ friends t’ get use deir mutant hoodoo t’get y’ pat’etic hide somewhere I can’t EVER find y’! Cuz I WILL hunt y’ down, boy…” And with that, Jean Luc whirled and stalked away. But he only got a few steps before he stopped, and looked around at all the mutants. Then he turned back.

“On second t’ought… y’ get half an hour. Fifteen minutes t’ be in de car… and fifteen f’ y’ friends to lay into y’ like y’ deserve.” And then the mutants were parting like the Red Sea before Moses, allowing Jean Luc through. And then he was gone…

Slowly, every eye on the lawn turned to Remy, sitting on the picnic table bench in his swim trunks, cheek still red, and looking like he was about to have a complete nervous breakdown as he stared at the corner of the house that his father had disappeared around.


	2. Chapter 2

No one was sure how long the stunned silence lasted once Jean Luc LeBeau had departed from the scene, but finally, it was broken.

“… Daaaaaaaamn.” Logan said. “That was the most impressive verbal ass reaming I’ve EVER had the privilege to witness. Nice goin’, Gabmit.” Remy turned and looked at the man, then sighed and put his head into his hands again.

“G’on… say it.” Remy called, and Logan crossed his arms over his chest and responded, “I told ya so.”

“… What the hell is going on here?!” Scott demanded to know.

“Remy made a mistake, Scotty…” The Cajun sighed, still sitting with his head in his hands. After a moment, Rogue moved in and sat beside him, resting her gloved hand on his back.

“Remy?” She called. “You okay, sugah?” Unable to find words, Remy just shook his head. Rogue sighed and grabbed his arm, and Logan got around and grabbed Remy’s other arm. Together, they tugged the man to his feet. 

“Come on, Cajun. Let’s go inside.” Logan said, and the three headed for the house. Scott scooped up Remy’s sunglasses and followed, ordering the others back to their party, that the show was over. 

At the doors, they were met by Xavier.

“Remy? Is everything alright?” The man asked. Remy shook his head, allowing Rogue and Logan to guide him down the hall, Scott and Charles following.

“… Remy messed up, Professor.” He said, his voice sounding strained. “When I pissed off de Russians las’ year… I… I panicked. Dey t’reatened the people I love. Now, Remy don’t worry ‘bout no one here. We all trained t’ take care o’ ourselves. Remy not worried ‘bout ‘is family, neither. But… Spencer.”

“Who is Spencer?” Scott asked. After a long moment of silence, Rogue sighed.

“Remy’s boyfriend.” She said. “They’ve been together since Remy an’ I broke it off, way back when.”

“Is he a mutant?” Charles asked.

“No…” Logan answered. “But he is an FDG.”

“What?!” Scott blurted.

“Functional Dual Gender.” Logan said.

“I know what it is, Logan.” Scott drawled, sending the man a glare.

“Please continue.” Xavier commanded gently.

“After Gumbo pissed off the Russians, he knew Spencer would be at risk. So he completely ignored my advice and broke it off with the kid. Dumped him. Cut all ties. Walked out of his life. Kid already had abandonment issues. He wasn’t gonna chase after Remy. And Remy knew it.”

“Did it to protect ‘im, me!” Remy cried mournfully as they reached his room.

“Shhh… Go shower real quick, hun.” Rogue soothed, pushing him into the bathroom and closing the door. Then she turned and looked at Scott, Logan and Xavier. “Sounds like he got Spencer pregnant. And Spencer was about to tell him when he walked out on him.”

“Why didn’t he tell Remy anyway?!” Scott asked.

“You have to know the kid…” Logan grumbled, ducking into Remy’s closet and rummaging around, emerging a moment later with a duffel. “He wouldn’t. And Remy’s dad didn’t say it, but I’ll bet that when the kid ended up with him, he told him not to call Remy.” He turned and started opening the drawers of the dresser, throwing socks and underwear at the duffel, two sets of pajamas (flannel pants and tank tops) and a few slacks and jeans.

“Poor Remy…” Rogue sighed, crossing her arms.

“Poor Remy?!” Logan echoed.

“I ain’t sayin’ he’s not without guilt in this.” Rogue said, putting her hands up. “If Ah’d a known about this, Ah woulda bent him over and put his head up his own ass… but now…”

“What’s the difference, darlin’?” Logan asked, scowling.

“Well… think about it. From Remy’s point of view. This whole bomb has just been dropped on him. He has to deal with it, along with the fact that he’s gonna be a daddy any day now… He don’t know where he stands with Spencer… if he’s gonna be wanted, or even allowed in his own child’s life… And as far as he knows, he’s all alone in his corner, with everyone mad at him… It’s kind of a triple whammy, y’know?”

“Any worse than that kid sitting pregnant and alone with the mob after him and no one but strangers to depend on?” Scott challenged.

No one answered. The door to the bathroom opened and Remy emerged in a towel, still looking shellshocked. 

“Get yer toothbrush, Gumbo.” Logan said, pointing to the bag he had going for Remy. Remy blinked, then turned and walked back into the bathroom, emerging a moment later with his toothbrush, tossing it into the bag and heading to the closet.

“… Ya look like ya just might put your pants on yer head and yer socks on yer ears…” Logan sighed, walking into the closet after him. A moment later they heard “Remy can dress himself! Get off, Logan!”

“Fine.” Logan snorted and walked out of the closet, rolling his eyes and calling “yer pants are on backwards, Cajun.” As he approached the others, he jabbed a thumb back over his shoulder at the closet and muttered “he’s a wreck. I’m goin’ with him.” And he headed to his own room.

Remy emerged from the closet a few minutes later in dark blue jeans and a dark green button up shirt with a black blazer over it and a cream colored scarf around his neck. He sat down on the edge of his bed and tugged on his socks, before stomping his feet into his boots. Then he just sat and stared off into space. Right about when Scott and Rogue started to fidget, he sighed and said “I don’t know what t’ do…”

“You do what you have to do, sugah.” Rogue said. “You go home with yer daddy, and you face Spencer. And you tell him the truth.”

“An’ what den?” Remy asked, looking up at her. She smiled and walked over to him, taking the sunglasses from Scott and sliding them on his face. 

“You do what you have to do. Maybe he wants you back.”

“Remy don’t deserve it…”

“But if he does, that child deserves it, hm?” Rogue asked with a smile. “Don’t you get it? It ain’t about you, Remy.” 

“Y’ right, cher.” Remy breathed. 

“Ah know Ah’m right. Now finish packing. Yer runnin’ outta time.”

Remy nodded and stood, checking to see what Logan had packed for him, and then adding a few things of his own before he pulled on his trench coat. Right around then, Logan appeared in the doorway, dressed and with his own duffel bag.

“… What de hell y’ t’ink y’ doin?” Remy asked.

“Goin’ with ya.” Logan said in a tone that dared Remy to argue. “I don’t agree with what ya did, but this ain’t gonna be easy. You need someone in your corner as back up.” Remy stared for a moment, and then the ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

“Merci, Logan.” He said with a nod, and then he looked around at Scott, Rogue and Xavier. “Merci, all o’ you.”

“Go take care of yer man, sugah. An’ let us know the minute you become a daddy!” Rogue announced with a grin. Remy was overcome by a look of shock.

“… Daddy?” He looked at Logan, as if for an explanation. “I… I’m gon’ be a… a…”

“That’s right. Now let’s go. We’ve got…” Logan checked his watch, “five minutes before YER pops comes lookin’ fer ya.” And Logan put an arm around Remy and steered him down the hall, Remy’s dazed voice drifting back “Remy gon’ be a papa…?” 

“Sounds that way, Cajun.”

Rogue and Scott met glances and grinned, then followed. When they stepped out the front doors, it was to find that many nosy students, and X-Men, had drifted towards the front yard. Xavier gave a sigh, rolling his eyes to the heavens for patience. Scott blatantly glared around, but everyone was too nosy to let him intimidate them into returning to the back yard. Alex, in fact, just brazenly met his brother’s glare with a wide eyed look and thrusting his hands out towards the car as if to say ‘seriously… you really think anyone around here actually has the will power NOT to be watching?! Look up, man!’

Scott looked up… sure enough, the fliers and the climbers and the teleporters were on the roof… and had brought some others along with them, if they could. And they were all just WATCHING.

Jean Luc LeBeau stood from where he had been leaning against the car and looked his son over.

“… Y’ look like shit.”

“He’s in shock.” Logan replied, tossing his duffel into the open trunk of the car, and snatching Remy’s bag from him, putting it in on top.

“What de hell y’ doin’?” Jean Luc demanded to know.

“Goin’ with him.” Logan responded, climbing into the car. “… Get in, Gambit!” Remy blinked, and did as he was told. Jean Luc debated arguing for a moment, but then just got in and closed the door. 

As the car began to pull away, Remy heard the soft call in his head.

'Remy… when all is said and done, you and your new family are welcome to come here. There is always a home for you here. And for your boyfriend. And your child.'

'Merci, Professor…' Remy answered. And the car pulled out of the gate and onto the road, and they were gone.

Remy just sat in silence between Logan and Jean Luc, replaying everything his father had told him over and over in his head.

“… Papa?”

“Y’ keep y’ mout’ shut, Remy.” Jean Luc growled, and Remy winced when he felt the man’s simmering anger spike to a boil again. “I tell y’ more when I ain’t itchin’ t’ smack y’ again.” And then he narrowed his eyes. “An’ dat goes f’ y, too.” He snapped at Logan. Then he sighed and dug out his cell, holding it up to his face.

“… Jean Luc LeBeau. Confirm d’ second ticket I got. An’ if y’ got one, add on a t’ird… right. I take care o’ dat when I get dere.” And then he hung up. He turned and saw Remy looking at him with a funny look on his face. “Y’ established y’self a pattern of runnin’, fils. Wasn’t sure if y’d be comin’ back wit’ me.” Remy winced at the sharp accusation in those words.

“Desole…” He mumbled. Jean Luc just glared, and turned to look out the window. 

The drive to the airport was silent, and awkward. When they arrived, Remy silently trailed after his father, and Logan after him. They checked their bags, checked into the flight, and headed through security. Jean Luc seemed amused when Logan set off a metal detector just by approaching it and requested a manual search, which he tolerated with a look of resignation on his face.

“… He gotta do dat every time?” Jean Luc asked his son. Remy actually felt a smile tug at his lips. 

“Oui. Gotta admit… I’d like t’ see ‘im go t’rough de x-ray some time… jus’ t’ see what happens. But de las’ t’ing we need is dat kinda chaos…” He glanced up at Jean Luc. “He uh… his whole squelette covered in metal.”

Jean Luc snorted, though he looked just as amused at the idea of the TSA’s reaction to Logan in a metal detector as Remy seemed to be... like father, like son. And then Logan joined them, and they headed to the gate. The wait for boarding was quiet. Jean Luc sat still, staring off into space. Beside him sat Remy, constantly fidgeting… bouncing his leg, tapping his fingers on his knee, shifting positions, crossing and uncrossing his legs, shuffling cards, running his hands through his still-damp hair, smacking a pack of cigarettes into his palm, running his hands over his face, constantly pushing his sunglasses up on his nose…

“Cajun, settle down, yer makin ME nervous.”

“Sorry, Wolvie.” Remy groaned, heaving a sigh as he got to his feet and started pacing, still fidgeting, shuffling, pulling out a cigarette only to curse and put it back.... 

“Oh yeah. That’s SO much better.” Logan grunted, rolling his eyes.

“Remy…” Jean Luc called, frowning as he noticed a security officer talking into his radio with his eyes on Remy. “Y’ need t’ sit down an’ relax, mon fils…”

“Ah, fuck. Too late…” Logan groaned when the officer began to approach, with a couple of posted soldiers as backup. One of them with a German Shepherd, dammit. Logan stood and moved quickly, placing himself between the men, and Remy, who was facing the other way and hadn’t seen them yet. Immediately, the dog’s hackles were up and he was growling. Startled, his handler pulled him away and hung back.

“Excuse us, sir.” Said the officer, firmly.

“He ain’t a threat.” Logan said, putting his hands up and resisting the urge to snarl back at the dog.

“His behavior is concerning.” The soldier said.

“Oh, I know. But you’ve got no idea what’s goin’ on.” Logan nodded. “He just had the biggest bomb dropped on him that a man can get.” At their questioning looks, “he just found out that his ex is pregnant and is due any day with his kid.” And then he leaned in and murmured “and his father is dragging him back home…”

“Oh.” The soldier said, eyebrows shooting up. “Damn.” The security officer was shooting Remy a sympathetic wince.

“Damn straight.” Logan snorted. “I’d say it’s reasonable that he’s agitated?”

Behind him, he heard Jean Luc command, “Remy! Sit y’ ass down, NOW!”

“Oui, Papa.” Remy responded, and Logan heard the sounds of the man moving to do as he was told. The soldier and officer nodded vehemently, and a moment later Logan was sitting down again.

“Quit attracting attention, Swamp Rat. Or I’ll knock ya out cold.”

Boarding was relatively soon after, and Logan was surprised when they were seated in first class. Jean Luc took the window seat and Remy sat beside him on the aisle. Logan took the aisle seat beside Remy. The plane was boarded and finally they were off. Logan grit his teeth and closed his eyes during takeoff, silently cursing Remy, and then fumbled to make sure there was an airsickness bag at hand. He didn’t plan on using it, but…

Once they were in the air and had reached altitude, the flight attendants began their rounds. When they offered champagne, Logan firmly declined and requested whiskey. He overheard Jean Luc accepting the champagne, but when Remy asked for bourbon, he responded with a harsh “Oh, no, mon fils. Y’ gon’ do dis stone cold sober, y’ hear me?” And then to the startled flight attendant, he said “De boy don’t get no alcohol, y’ hear me?!”

“… Um… Yessir…” She nodded. Remy meekly asked for a soda (he felt like he should have asked for apple juice, for Christ’s sake), and she nodded and hurried away. Logan sighed and leaned back in his seat… this was gonna be a LONG flight…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In New Orleans, an old house sat hiding behind a stone wall and a wrought iron gate, nestled in amongst the centuries old oak trees that were heavily draped in Spanish Moss and spotted with resurrection ferns. An old traditional plantation style house, every bedroom had its own covered balcony. And the room that had belonged to Remy LeBeau as a child was no exception.

Spencer Reid stood on that balcony, protected from the deluge of rain that was coming down, and barely noticing the fine mist that the wind blew back to blanket him head to toe. His back and legs ached standing there, but he had been put on strict bed rest, and was going crazy. So when he had been left alone, he took the opportunity to get up before he lost his mind, and decided to watch the summer storm. Even through the rain, he could smell the fragrant magnolias that were blooming on the tree right outside the window… the same tree whose branches provided Remy with an easy way to sneak out to see Bella Donna Boudreaux when he was just an amorous teenager.

Reid gave a sad smile as he imagined a young Remy navigating those branches like a nimble spider monkey. A familiar pang shot through his heart, as it did every time he thought of Remy… which was most of the time… Heartache had become just another part of his existence… One more thing to live with… 

He winced at the sensation that suddenly caught his attention, and he placed his hands on his swollen middle and rubbed his belly, murmuring softly.

“Shhhh…” He soothed, looking down at his stomach, where his unborn child seemed to have woken up. “… Just… get it all out now. Then maybe you’ll let me sleep, hm?”

He caught a glimpse of headlights in the rain, and a dark car pulled up to the gates, which opened. Reid smiled slightly. Jean Luc must be home. The man had been gone when he’d woken this morning, but no one would tell him where. Of course, that wasn’t out of the ordinary, so he thought nothing of it. He watched the car pull up the drive, but then he heard the door to his room open, and he immediately winced.

“… Busted.” He said to his stomach, and turned even as he heard the “SPENCER REID!!! Y’ get y’ ass back in dat bed NOW!”

“Yes, Tante…” He sighed, carefully making his way back to the bed. 

“Lookit y’! Can’t even walk steady on y’ own! Now sit down. I brought y’ dinner.”

“Thank you… Is Jean Luc home?”

“I dunno, fils.”

“Well, someone just pulled in.”

“Den he prolly is.” Tante Mattie said, her tone suddenly stiff and her eyes flashing. “Eat y’ soup.”

Once she had Reid settled and eating, she moved to the door and stepped through. Reid looked up when he heard her growl to someone, “Are dey here? Good. Stay wit’ him. I got somet’in t’ say to dat child.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remy, Logan and Jean Luc got out of the car and headed inside of the house. Logan glanced at Remy, who was looking very nervous again. Not like he had relaxed at all over the trip but…

“Well?” 

Logan turned. Jean Luc was staring at Remy, who was staring at the stairs. The Cajun mutant took a deep breath, mounted the stairs and began to climb, looking like he were climbing the steps to the gallows. Logan followed after Jean Luc, who was following Remy.

They got to the top and Remy headed down the hall. But then, he froze. Logan watched as a small woman stalked towards him, looking like a lion who had caught someone threatening her cubs…

“Tante Mattie?” Remy gulped. She stopped before him with her hands on her hips and glared up at him. After a moment, he set his duffel on the floor, and carefully embraced her. Logan watched as she returned the hug.

“Merci, Tante…” Remy murmured. “F’ takin’ care o’ him.” He sighed. “How is he?”

“… Remy Etienne LeBeau…” The woman snarled, and Remy tensed. 

Logan sighed and muttered “Here we go…”

Mattie pushed Remy back and--

CRACK!

“OW!”

“Y’ shut y’ sissy mouth, boy!” Mattie snapped, sticking her finger in his face. “I got half a mind to… to…”

“… serve Remy ‘is manhood wit’ relish and Remoulade?” Remy asked with a weak smile, holding his cheek. 

“… What?” She blurted, giving him a look. “What de hell is wrong wit’ y’, child?! Y’ don’t mix relish and Remoulade! Oh, no, I give ‘em t’ y’ in two separate courses, wit’ some fried okra on de side!” Remy winced and shrunk back.

“Oui, Tante…”

CRACK!

“OW! C’mon now! Ain’t Remy got enough o’ dat t’day?!”

“Did you leave dat boy?!”

“… Oui, Tante…”

CRACK!

“OW!”

“Den, no!” Mattie snapped.

“Desole!”

“Not enough, y’ ain’t! If’n y’ EVER do somet’in like dis again, Remy, dey only fin’ de pieces when I git done wit’ y’! Now get in dere!”

“Oui, Tante…” Remy nodded, and slipped past her. She glared after him with her hands on her hips. Logan sighed and followed, grabbing Remy’s duffel that had been left in the hall. As Remy approached the door to his room, the door across the hall opened and a man emerged.

“… Henri…” Remy nodded, eying him apprehensively. But Henri just leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. And watched. When Remy reached for the latch to his bedroom door… it opened. And out stepped…

“Bella Donna?”

The woman narrowed her eyes and closed the door behind her, set the tray bearing an empty bowl on it on a side table and ---

CRACK!

“Merde! Enough already!”

“Y’ deserve a helluva lot mo’ dan dat, Remy…” Bella snapped. “But I know y’ got plenty from Tante Mattie an’ y’ Papa. So I leave it at dis… Be glad y’ Papa was de one dat went t’ fetch y’. If it was me, I woulda sent my assassins an’ had ‘em bring y’ back naked an’ hogtied! If'n y’ EVER do somet’in like dis again, I see dat y’ b’come de next permanent resident at St. Louis an’ Basin... D’accord?”

“… Oui.” Remy whispered, and she nodded and strode away, only glancing at Logan. Henri pushed off the wall then, and approached. Remy sucked in a deep breath, and braced himself. His adoptive brother gripped his shoulder, and Remy slowly raised his eyes to meet the man’s gaze.

“If'n y’ do it again…” Henri said. “I jus’ sit on de sidelines and watch.” He announced, then shrugged his shoulder, adding on “An den I set fire t’ de scraps o’ you dey leave behind.”

Remy deadpanned. “… Shut up.”

Henri laughed and headed down the hallway after Belledonna. Logan was smirking, and Remy gave him a look. “Don’t y’ start, Wolverine.”

“Quit stallin’, Cajun. Or I’ll go tell yer daddy.”

“Va te faire foutre…” Remy grumbled, then turned back to the door, took a deep breath and pushed it open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Remy finally come face to face...

The room was dimly lit, and classical music was playing. While slightly muted, the French doors were open to allow the sounds and smells of the storm waft in. The light sheer curtains were billowing in the wind, while the heavy curtains just swayed slightly. The old, antique four poster bed currently housed the one that Remy had come all the way from New York to see…

Spencer was sitting up in the bed, propped against a pile of pillows that must have been pilfered from several beds to make up the amount that they were there in. He was looking lost in thought as he stared out at the rain, one hand rested on a book by his side, and the other on his swollen middle, which he was gently running his fingers over.

Remy had to forcefully swallow the lump in his throat and blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. He felt his heart swell in joy, and ache in sorrow all at once. He had missed Spencer more than he had been willing to admit, and seeing him now was like the sun finally appearing on the horizon after a night that had lasted for years. The sight of his belly, full and heavy with child, HIS child, was both shocking, and beautiful. But his face was heartbreaking… it hit Remy like a punch to the gut. He could see the loneliness, the fear, the utter desolation in those fine features and in the soulful eyes, that weren't even looking at him. Remy knew that once he looked into those eyes directly, would not be able to maintain his composure.

Stepping into the room, Remy closed the door behind him. And of course, the young man in the bed heard the click, and turned.

Time stood still for a moment. At the very least, it was one of the most surreal moments in either of their lives, when their eyes met. Spencer's already pale complexion lost what little color it had, and his large brown eyes widened in shock.

"… Remy?"

The gasp was barely audible, but there was no way Remy could have missed it. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. And then he was the first to drop his gaze. He couldn't take it… the shame was overwhelming. But then, Spencer spoke again.

"What are you doing here?"

"… Dis is my room… an dat's my bed. Shouldn't I be de one askin' y dat, cher?" He asked, trying to tug his shields into place. But when he looked up at Reid, his smile faded. Reid's expression hadn't changed. He looked sad. So sad… and… frightened. Remy winced. Steeling himself and trying to ignore how he was shaking, he moved towards the bed, drawing off his sunglasses and pocketing them. Spencer pushed himself up more, looking almost ready to bolt. As Remy reached the bed, he leaned away. But on his last step, Remy gracefully folded his legs and knelt, bowing his head. And then he just waited at the bedside.

For what felt like hours, Spencer just sat there and stared at him. Remy was patient. He remained in his penitent position, allowing Spencer to ponder his presence, to come to terms with the fact that Remy was indeed right there beside him.

"… Remy."

"Je suis desole," Remy whispered, and Spencer frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side and inspecting the man before him.

"What?"

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Spencer... veuillez m'excuser. Remy don't deserve it, but…"

"… What are you doing here?" Spencer asked. Remy winced. Spencer's voice sounded fragile… like he was inches from shattering.

"… B'cause… Remy never should've left y'." He admitted, his hanging head drooping even lower.

"… Why did you?"

Remy drew in a shaky breath as he gathered his words. "Ain't no explanation good enough t' justify what Remy done…"

"Tell me anyway."

"Oui… Remy owe y' dat. An' more."

"So?"

"Remy… stole somet'in… from de wrong people."

"Who?"

"… Mafia. De Russians." Remy sighed, maintaining his position on his knee with his head bowed. "Dey put out a contract on Remy… an' made it real clear dat Remy's friends an' family was fair game. De school well protected. Ain't no one gettin' close wit'out bein' detected. And Remy's family… well… Remy wasn't worried. Not fo' anyone but… you."

"You left to protect me."

"Oui."

"… Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Spencer asked, sounding near tears.

"B'cause… y' never would've let Remy leave. Y' never would've laid low. Y' would've followed me. Y' never cared 'bout y' self. Y' would've said dat de risk was wort' it. An' maybe it was, to y'. But… wasn't willin' to take dat risk, me. Wasn't gon' risk y' fo' de world." He had to stop then and swallow. His voice had grown thick with emotion. "Remy t'ought… if he made y' t'ink dat he didn't… didn't love y'… it would hurt, but you'd be safe. An' y' would move on. Fin' someone else. Someone who wouldn't put y' in de line of fire, just by lovin' y…"

He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, his breath shaking. And then he finally raised his head and looked Spencer in the eye, his own swimming with tears. "But I was wrong." He gasped. "I was scared, an' made de biggest mistake of m' life. An' I walked away and left y' alone. When I should have stayed by y' an' protected y' m'self. An' I am so… so sorry."

He and Spencer stared at each other for a long time. Spencer still looked like he was fighting back tears. Remy's had already begun to fall. When it was clear to him that Spencer wasn't going to say anything, Remy said "Papa came t' get me."

"What?"

"Y' was sick las' week?"

"… Yes."

"Papa said y' told him everyt'ing. When y' was feverish." Remy explained, and Spencer's eyes widened in horror. "He brought Remy home."

"Why?" Spencer gasped, his voice trembling.

"B'cause…" Remy said, slowly reaching his hand out, giving Spencer ample time to pull away, and rested his hand over Spencer's on the book on the bed. "Dis is where Remy should be. Where Remy should have been all along." He pulled Spencer's hand close to himself, and gently pressed a kiss to the soft skin he had missed. "Wit' you, mon petit hibou." Spencer blinked, and felt color rise in his cheeks at hearing Remy's nickname for him… little owl.

Remy looked up when he felt Spencer's limp fingers slowly curl, and grip his hand.

"I know I hurt y', cher. Don't deserve y' forgiveness, me. But I stay an' take care o' y' as long as y' need me. An' longer, if y' want."

Spencer was silent for a long time, as he stared into the gleaming red of the man's eyes, his heart in his throat. "… I missed you." He confessed, his heartbreak obvious in his voice.

"Missed y' too…" Remy nodded, still holding Spencer's hand in his, and using his other hand to gently run his fingers up and down the boy's arm. For a long time, they sat in silence, and then Reid asked a question that broke Remy's heart.

"… How long are you here for?"

Remy stared him in the eye for a long time, and then said "Fo'ever." Spencer blinked and Remy elaborated, "not ever leavin' y' again, me. Never should've in de firs' place."

"… You promise?" Spencer whispered, eyes sparkling with his own tears as he tightening his hold on Remy's hand, and Remy could feel that little spark in Spencer's heart; hope.

"Je le jure… I swear." Remy nodded, then let a soft sound escape his lips. "Non, petit… don't cry." And he slowly rose from his kneeling position and slid onto the bed, reaching out and laying his hands on Spencer's cheeks, brushing away his tears with his thumbs. "Don't cry…" Spencer just shook his head, gripping Remy's wrist for a moment before he rolled onto his side, bringing him closer to the man. Remy automatically wrapped his arms around the younger man and gathered him close to his chest, and finally, finally, they held each other close. Spencer was crying into the mutant's chest, and Remy murmured softly into the young man's hair while gently running his fingers through the tousled curls.

After a long time, Spencer finally spoke. "Don't leave me again, Remy. Don't you EVER leave me again! I won't be able to… I… If you do, I'll… I'll…"

"If I do…" Remy said with a wry smile, "y' ain't gon' do not'in, cher. Cuz dere ain't gon' be not'in left o' po' Remy. Dere be a line o' folk comin' after m' ass, and Remy sure dat d' firs' t'ing dat'll happen will be Remy gettin' forcefully intimate wit' a set o' adamantium claws, non?"

"Damn straight!" Came the call from right outside the bedroom door. Spencer stiffened and sat up, wiping away his tears as an amazed look crossed his face.

"Logan?!"

"Oui." Remy said with a smile and a nod. "He come along t' back Remy up. O' so he said. In trut', t'ink it was t' make sure Remy didn't make a break fo' it."

"Again. Damn straight."

"Quit eavesdroppin' wit' y' bat ears!" Remy snapped at the door.

"Come in, Logan!" Spencer called, and the door opened. Logan stepped in, and gave Spencer a smile.

"Hey there, kid."

Smiling, Spencer sat up and held out his arms. Logan crossed the room and leaned forward, bracing one knee on the edge of the bed and wrapped Spencer up in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you…" Spencer sighed, grinning. When they released one another, Logan stood and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and then let his eyes drop.

"… Holy shit. You're huge."

And finally, all attention turned to the elephant in the room; the bulge at Spencer's middle.

"You look like you swallowed a beach ball!"

"LOGAN!" Remy howled, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I feel like a beach ball." Spencer responded with a snort.

"So… is it true?" Logan asked, seating himself on the edge of the bed. "Ya really let this idiot Cajun put a bun in yer oven?"

"Not intentionally." Reid admitted, staring down at the book on the bed beside him. "It wasn't planned."

"So… it really is…" Remy slowly started to ask, but trailed off. Spencer glanced up at him, and nodded.

"I was never with anyone else…" He murmured.

"Mon Dieu…" Remy breathed, turning and allowing his gaze to finally rest on Spencer's belly. Spencer watched as his hand slid across the bed and then hovered, fingers trembling. "Why didn't y' tell Remy, cher?"

"I was scared." Spencer admitted, watching Remy's face as the man stared at his round stomach. "You had just told me that you didn't love me and that it was over. I was afraid that if I told you… you would be… angry." He took a deep breath. "Furious. And… I was scared of what you would say. I was so devastated, I… I couldn't even begin to imagine your reaction. I was too terrified. I thought if you so much as raised your voice, that I would just… fall apart."

"… I'm so sorry, Spencer."

"If I had…" Spencer said suddenly, "would… would you have… stayed?"

Logan's eyes darted over to look at Remy's face then, as it seemed to suddenly age. The lines that betrayed the Cajun as a man who smiled and laughed a lot, suddenly took on a twist of pain.

"… Je ne sais pas… I don't know, Spencer." Remy breathed out, hanging his head again. "Remy ashamed t' say it, but… t'ink I woulda been even mo' scared dan I already was. Don't know if Remy would've stayed… But I t'ink Remy wouldn't have left y' dere. Stay or no, Remy would have done everyt'ing he could t' move y' somewhere safe. Whether y' liked it o' not."

His hand dropped, but it never hit the bed. Remy blinked when his hand was caught by long, familiar fingers. He raised his eyes, following the arm up to the thin shoulder, up the slender neck and finally to the pale face.

"May've made a bad d'cision, me… but… all Remy ever wanted was t' keep y' safe."

Spencer smiled at him, and held Remy's hand. The man tensed as Spencer pushed down the blankets and lifted his oversized shirt, and pressed Remy's palm to the taught skin of his belly. Then he shifted a bit and leaned back into the pillows, biting his lower lip and frowning, before guiding Remy's hand over to the other side of his stomach, and then down to the underside. He made a face and shifted again, and then smiled slightly and pressed on Remy's hand.

Logan blinked when Remy stiffened and gasped, staring at Spencer's stomach, and then snapping his gaze up to lock on Spencer's face. Spencer was smiling.

"Feel it?" He asked, and Remy let out a high pitched bark of laughter.

"Feel it?! How could I miss dat?! One helluva kicker in dere!"

"Tell me about it." Spencer said with a wry chuckle. "I swear, my kidney has spent the last couple of weeks as a punching bag. I'm lucky I'm not peeing blood from the trauma."

Logan was grinning at the pair of them, though the grin disappeared when Remy grabbed his hand and tugged it over.

"Feel dat!" The Cajun commanded, nearly vibrating in his excitement. Spencer was smiling widely now, and he gave Logan a nod of permission. Logan grunted as Remy tugged his hand so hard, he nearly toppled over and squashed Spencer, and then his hand was on the boy's belly, fingertips touching his thigh.

Remy just sat and watched Logan's frown, grinning. When he saw Logan's eyebrows shoot up and eyes widen, he just threw his head back and laughed. That sound brought a smile to both Spencer and Logan; it was sheer, utter delight, and it was rolling off of the empath in thick waves. Logan and Spencer shared a grin, and then Logan grunted as Remy tackled him in an exuberant hug, announcing "Gon' be a papa!"

Logan just chuckled as Remy didn't even hold on long enough for him to return the hug, and instead, gathered Spencer into his arms, joyful tears streaming down his face… and kissed him.

Logan leaned back and crossed his arms with a smirk as he watched Spencer's shock disappear in a swoon. The kiss seemed to carry on forever, and was followed by several more. But finally, the pair just sat and cried, wide grins splitting their faces as they pressed their foreheads together, cupping each other's face in their hands.

"Je taime…" Remy was gasping through his tears. "Je suis desole… je taime…"

"Shhh…" Spencer soothed, kissing him gently. "You're here now. That's all that matters to me. You came back."

"Y' should've told Papa d' trut' a lot sooner, cher. Remy would've been here a lot sooner."

That made Spencer push away. "What… DID your father… do? And…" He reached up and brushed his fingers over Remy's cheeks. "Are those handprints?"

Remy froze and turned red, and Logan threw his head back and let out a deep, booming laugh.

"Uh…. Remy… may o' may not have uh… pissed off everyone he coulda possibly pissed off over dis, petit…" Was the sheepish answer as the door opened and several faces peeked in, having heard the laughter.

"Who hit you?!" Spencer gasped as Jean Luc, Henri, Mattie and Bella Donna filed into the room.

"Uhhh…"

"Let's see…" Logan said with a grin, holding up his hand and thinking out loud, holding up fingers as he did so and grinning at the guilty parties. "Yer dad hit ya three times… Mattie hit ya three times… and one from Bella Donna. By my count, that's seven."

"… Merci, Logan…" Remy grumbled, shooting him a look. But Spencer just cooed and drew Remy in, kissing both of his cheeks, paying no mind to the audience that they now had.

"His dad threatened to take his pants down and spank him in front of the whole mansion, too." Logan announced, and Remy glared.

"Oh, I woulda done it." Jean Luc snorted, making Remy flinch.

"Oui, Papa…"

"I would have LOVED to have seen THAT."

"Shut up, Wolvie!"

"Be nice, Logan…" Spencer chided. "I think Remy's day has been rough enough."

"Oui." Remy agreed decisively. Logan, Jean Luc, Mattie and Bella all snorted in unison at that, and Henri just look like he was having the time of his life.

"I think your last six months have been rough, kid." Logan pointed out.

"It's all over now." Spencer stated calmly. "But if he ever leaves me again…"

"Je sais, je sais…" Remy sighed, and dutifully listed it out, "Belle have her assassins bring back Remy hogtied an' naked, Papa beat me silly, Tante Mattie serve Remy his cock on a bun wit' relish an' 'is balls wit' Remoulade, all wit' fried okra on d' side, Logan personally see me drawn an' quartered wit' his own claws, an' Henri set fire t' de remains. Spencer make sure no remains ever found, an' dat everyone get away wit' murder. Miss anyt'ing, me?"

"Huh." Jean Luc said. "Leas' de boy learned somet'in dis time…"

"He learned t' list t'ings off." Belle drawled. "Only time'll tell what he REALLY learned…"

"Well… anyway…" Logan said, and seeing Remy pouting under the glares of his family he turned it into a brilliantly bright smile with, "congratulations, Gambit."

"Merci, Logan… you be an honorary uncle, soon!"

Logan grinned at that, and asked Spencer "do we know if it's an honorary niece or nephew?" Remy swiveled his head around at that, his ponytail whipping out behind him at the speed of his turn. He stared intently at Spencer.

"… I don't know." The young man admitted, shrugging. "I just hope it has—"

"It's father's eyes." Chorused the group by the door, rolling their eyes tolerantly. Reid blushed and Remy and Logan chuckled.

"Why don't y' know if it a boy o' girl?" Remy asked, glancing up as Mattie approached the other side of the bed, tutting and covering Reid's belly with his shirt once more, and tucking him in. Reid smiled tolerantly as she checked his pulse. "Y' wan' it t' be a surprise or… were y' scared?"

"… Both, I guess." Spencer answered. "Whenever they asked if I wanted to know, all I could think about was… you." Remy winced at that, and drooped. "And how much I wanted you to be there beside me to find out."

"So… So we find out now, den!" Remy announced, straightening. Mattie laughed.

"Remy, child… I ain't callin' in dat doctor when y' likely gon' find out any day now, anyway! Jus' let it be a surprise!" She pointed out. Remy cocked his head at Spencer, who smiled.

"She makes a good point."

"But… We don't know dat f' sure!" Remy cried. "What… what if le enfant decide to… bake a bit more!"

"It's not BAKING, Remy." Spencer sighed, rolling his eyes. "And trust me. It's done."

"Y' gotta be kiddin'! Papa say y' expectin' it early!"

"It's still perfectly viable." Spencer said, calmly. "I've carried past the point of concern. Yes, it will be early, but no so early as to really be worried about."

Remy stared at him, eyes still filled with apprehension.

"Alrigh'." Mattie said, suddenly. "T'ink it's time f' everyone t' head out an' turn in. Been a long day, and Spencer need 'is rest."

"Spencer's been doin' not'ing but resting fo' de past mont'." Spencer grumbled in almost a perfect Cajun accent, making Remy do a double take, making Mattie and Bella roll their eyes, and Logan, Henri and Jean Luc chuckle.

"… He done' dat b'fore?!" Remy asked suspiciously.

"When he tired of everyone hoverin' over 'im an' he's losin' patience, oui," Henri grinned.

"No arguin', child." Mattie said gently, and began to herd everyone out of the room.

"Remy." Jean Luc called, and Remy sighed and stood.

"Be righ' back." He told Spencer, and followed everyone out into the hall. Mattie and Bella headed for the stairs, and Henri offered to show Logan to a room. This left Remy and Jean Luc facing each other, and shortly, they were alone.

"Merci, Papa…" Remy said, cutting off what Jean Luc was going to say. The man looked slightly surprised. "F' bringin' Remy home. Y'r righ'… dis is where I belong, me. B'side him. An… I never should've left. I never f'give m'self. Never."

"Bout time y' start talkin' sense, Remy." Jean Luc replied, and Remy nodded. Then the older man sighed and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his adopted son. Remy returned the embrace, bowing his head and resting his forehead on his father's shoulder, feeling the hand coming to rest on the back of his head. Jean Luc sighed and murmured softly, "Y' gon' be a bon pere, Remy."

"… Y' t'ink so, Papa?"

"I know y' will, mon fils.." Jean Luc nodded, stepping back and pressing a kiss to Remy's hair. "Now… take care o' y' homme, Remy. Y' got a lot t' catch up on, an' not a lotta time b'fore t'ings get excitin', non?"

"Oui, Papa." Remy nodded, smiling.

"Je taime, mon fils. Bon nuit." Jean Luc said, and smiled as Remy slipped back into his room.

Spencer looked up, smiling as Remy grabbed his duffel and headed to the bathroom. As he listened to the shower run, he turned his eyes back to the French doors. The rain was still falling, but not in the torrents it had been earlier. Gentle thunder rolled over the house, and Spencer sighed and relaxed back into the pillows, rubbing his belly and trying to calm his child, who tended to think that bedtime was playtime. He felt amusement rise in him as he thought that the baby was already taking after its father, with that schedule… Remy always had been a night owl…

But once he started to really think over the last hour of his life, his mind was whirling. His heart was throbbing. His eyes were burning with tears. He had never felt such a whirlwind of emotions. It was almost as though he were feeling everything that one possibly could. Both joy and anger, sadness and relief, delight and pain, happiness, and hope and fear and—

"Merde! What de actual fuck, Spencer?!"

Spencer turned when Remy stumbled out of the bathroom, face twisted in pain. His towel fell from his fingers and he pressed his hands to his head. "Where de hell dat comin' from?!"

Spencer's eyes widened and he tried to put a damper on everything he was feeling. "Sorry…" He mumbled. "Uh… hormones…" Remy was already relaxing and breathing easier, sitting down on the edge of the bed and scooping up the towel, ruffling it over his hair a bit more before tossing it aside.

"S'alrigh', cher… never been 'round anyone pregnant b'fore… an m' shields ain't deir best t'day, after all I been t'rough."

"I can imagine. I didn't mean to overwhelm you." Spencer sighed, his eyes tracing the defined muscles in Remy's arms and back that he could see through the light fabric of Remy's tank top. Remy turned and looked at Spencer.

"I know y' didn't." He said. Spencer smiled and reached out, pushing Remy's hair out of his face and staring into his eyes, his smile widening.

"I've missed this so much."

"What, cher?"

"You. Being with you. Seeing your eyes… feeling you…" Spencer ran his fingers down Remy's cheek and jawline, feeling the stubble. Remy raised his hand and caught Spencer's fingers in his own, kissing his knuckles.

"Je sui desole…"

"I know." Spencer nodded, tugging the man close and leaning up to kiss him. Remy let his eyes slip closed and he sighed, returning the kiss, though when it heated up for Spencer, Remy did not match it. In fact… he pulled away.

"Non."

"What?" Spencer asked, staring up at him earnestly.

"Not now, cher. Not t'night."

"I just want—"

"Remy can feel what y' want. An' dat ain't happenin', close as y' are…" He said, laying a hand on Reid's belly and giving him an amused grin. "An'… not 'til we work t'ings out."

"What's to work out?" Reid asked, sounding both anxious and frustrated.

"Can feel y' pushin' it all back, me. We can't go fo'ward, actin' like de past didn't happen. Can't jus' pick up where we left off, like ol' Remy neve' left, oui?"

"Why not?!" Spencer demanded, bowing his head.

"Cuz Remy DID leave. An' y' spent de past few months pregnant, an' in hidin' from de Russians. And bot' o' dose'r Remy's fault, petit. An' Remy wasn't here. Ignorin' it, don't change it none. An' y' too smart t' t'ink dat ignorin' it will make it all okay. So… We gon' get some sleep, an' talk in de mornin'."

"… Alright."

"Bon." Remy said, standing and heading to the closet, emerging with some blankets.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"Makin' up a bed." Remy answered, laying the blankets out on the floor.

"No." Spencer argued, shaking his head. "Please… stay with me?" And he scoot over in the bed. Remy gave him a look, frowning as he thought it over. "Please… I… I need to feel you near me." And he purposely let his desperate need for the man rise up and fill him. Remy leveled a look on the boy.

"… Dat's hittin' b'low de belt, cher." He deadpanned.

"If it works, I don't care." Spencer brazenly admitted, and Remy wasn't able to fight back the grin.

"… Alrigh'." He nodded, and slid into the bed beside Spencer, flicking off the light. Spencer wiggled in close and clung to him. Remy sighed as he sensed that his lover was near tears, so happy to have him back.

"None o' dat now…" He murmured, cradling him close and pressing a kiss to his head. "Remy ain't goin' nowhere…"

"… I love you so much…"

"I know… An' Remy love y' too, hibou. But uh… How we gon' sleep wit' DIS goin' on?!" And he ran a hand over Spencer's stomach. Spencer grinned, realizing that Remy had felt the baby's most recent kick against his hip.

"Welcome to my world." Spencer admitted, and Remy chuckled when he said "it takes after you… bed time is when it's time to play."

"Well… not t'night, it ain't." Remy said and began to gently stroke his hand over Spencer's belly. And to Spencer's surprise… the baby calmed and went still. And within minutes, emotionally drained and exhausted, Remy was out cold. Spencer lay there for a long time, smiling slightly as he listened to Remy's breathing, and his heartbeat under his cheek, where his head was resting on the mutant's chest. And even in sleep, Remy's fingers were gently stroking Spencer's belly. Spencer finally relaxed and closed his eyes, savoring the moment until he too drifted away.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun rose in New Orleans, it was to find a city hidden in clouds. The fog had rolled in off of the Mississippi and Lake Pontchartrain, engulfing everything in a fog so thick you couldn’t see ten feet ahead of you. So the sun rolled up her sleeves and got to work burning it off. As she did, it revealed the old trees and historic houses that just basked quietly, enjoying the insects as they began their chorus. But in the LeBeau House, storm clouds were brewing.

Logan jerked awake to the melodious sounds of... a full out fight being shouted at the top of a pair of lungs. Grumbling, he stumbled from his bed and made his way to the hall, poking his head out. Across the hall and down two doors, Henri LeBeau was doing the same, and then Jean Luc appeared from around the corner in his bed clothes, looking both annoyed, amused, and resigned. A moment later and the door to the bedroom of one Remy LeBeau burst open, and said Remy LeBeau stepped out, hands in the air as if in surrender, and his head down. Still in his pajama pants and tank top, he obviously hadn’t been up long.

And then, shocking everyone, a book came sailing out of the open door and impacted heavily against the back of Remy’s head.

“OW!!!” The man yipped, stumbling forward and almost toppling over. “Fils de putain!!!” Rubbing the back of his head, he turned, glaring, only for his eyes to widen. “Dieu!” Yelping, he ducked as another book want sailing past, and then slammed the door, just in time to wince at an audible THUNK! As a third book struck the newly closed door. Then, they could all hear the occupant in his bedroom burst into hysterical tears. Grimacing, Remy remained where he was, leaning against both hands, braced against the door.

“… What the hell did you do, Cajun?!” Logan asked, looking mighty impressed.

Remy sighed and pushed himself upright, running his hand through his bed-mussed hair, wincing when he felt the tender knot that was forming at the back.

“T’ought Remy may as well get dis over wit’…” He confessed with a shrug.

“… You goaded him into it.” Logan summed up, and Jean Luc and Henri looked surprised.

“It was gon’ come sooner o’ later, no matter what de homme kept sayin’…” Remy reasoned. “I know Spencer. He let t’ings go an ignores ‘imself. All de negative jus’ fills him up an’ den eventually leaks out. He turn into a damn wasp fo’ weeks! But if I light dat fuse an’ let him blow up, he get it all out at once, an’ den it’s done! Less pain fo’ de bot’ of us. I deserve it. But he don’t. An’ he’ll make himself miserable.”

“Rip off de bandaid quick. Hurt like a bitch, but only fo’ a second, oui?” Henri asked, grinning. 

“Exactament.” Remy nodded.

“Well…” Jean Luc sighed, scratching his head and looking mostly just amused now, “may ‘s well get breakfast, long’s everyone’s up…”

“Oui, Papa.” Remy and Henri chorused, and followed the man, though Remy waved Logan to follow. The feral sighed and shook his head and followed, glancing at Remy’s bedroom door apprehensively as he passed, still hearing Spencer sobbing.

“Let ‘im alone, Wolvie. Trust me.” Remy advised. Logan just smirked and followed him down the stairs, feeling ridiculously underdressed, walking around this lavish old house in naught but his tank top and flannel pants. But Remy and Henri weren’t any better. Jean Luc at least wore a nice set of pajamas and a house robe as he sat at the table and opened the paper that was set at his seat. Henri headed into the kitchen while Remy and Logan sat at the table, and then emerged a moment later. As he passed by Remy, he poked him in the back of the head.

“Ow!”

“Quite de bump dere, frerot.”

“Couillon!”

“Dat’s enough, de bot’ of y’.” Jean Luc said sternly, not even raising his eyes. “Sit down, Henri.”

“Oui, Papa.” The man said, grinning at Remy, who was glaring.

“Remy… Don’t y’ dare.” Jean Luc said, still behind his morning paper. Logan blinked over at his friend, and smirked when Remy slowly uncurled his fingers from his spoon, a pink glow fading. Henri gave Remy a look, and Remy just glared. “I’ll not have y’ b’havin’ like dis when we have a guest.”

“Logan ain’t known f’ civilized b’havior an’ manners, Papa.” Remy laughed.

“Up yours, Swamp Rat!” Logan snapped.

“Y’ ain’t!” Remy insisted.

“Enough!” Everyone turned as Tante Mattie walked in, giving them all glares. “Now, I know Remy a lost cause, but y’ know better, Henri!”

“HEY!” Remy cried while Henri and Logan laughed, and Jean Luc allowed a grin to overtake his face. “Remy’s manners fine!”

“I know dat.” Mattie said, walking by with a tray of food. “Yo’ issue is dat y’ constantly choose not t’ use dem. Not unless y’ tryin’ to get somet’in.” And she bustled off, taking the food upstairs to Spencer, calling over her shoulder, “It’s when y’ b’have dat we keep an eye on y’!”

“She’s got a point, Gumbo.” Logan chuckled, grinning at his pouting best friend as a woman emerged from the kitchen and laid a plate down before Jean Luc and Henri, and disappeared into the kitchen before re-emerging with a plate for Remy with eggs, bacon, sausage and hashbrowns. She also plunked a large plate of pancakes into the middle of the table and gave Logan a small empty plate.

“Merci, Etta.” Remy mumbled, and the woman just gave him a look. Remy winced as she huffed and said “I shoulda made y’ cook y’ own food, Remy!” Remy sighed and drooped, poking his eggs with his fork while she turned to Logan and said “How y’ like y’ eggs, honey?”

“Over easy, thanks.” Logan nodded, watching Remy eating his eggs Sunny Side Up.

“Spencer… still like his poached?” Remy asked after a moment, a small smile on his face. Etta looked at him and sighed.

“On toast.” She nodded, returning to the kitchen. Logan sighed and snagged a few pancakes once Henri had his, and drenched them in the maple syrup, though Henri, and then Jean Luc, stuck with Boysenberry. A few minutes later, and Etta set down a plate for Logan with his eggs, hasbrowns, bacon and sausage.

“Anyt’ing I can get f’ anyone? Aside from him?” And she smacked Remy in the back of the head.

“OW!”

“Man up, Remy.” Jean Luc snorted. “Orange juice please, Etta.”

“Yessuh.” She nodded, and returned to the kitchen. 

Mattie followed her, having delivered Spencer his breakfast, and then came back from the kitchen with her own plate, sitting beside Henri and across from Logan.

“Remy…” She said, her voice hard. “Why you go an’ stir up trouble dis mornin’ wit’ dat boy? He all upset!”

“Cuz if Remy didn’t get de homme to let it loose, de boy would’ve let it build an’ fester, Tante.” Remy admitted. “He’d be stressin’ hi’self out f’ WEEKS.”

“Hm.” Mattie frowned, cutting her sausage and shooting Remy a look. “Alrigh’ den.”

The rest of breakfast was a rather quiet affair. The LeBeau family, minus Remy, who was used to it, seemed amused at just how many times Logan went back for additional helpings on the proteins, until Etta just walked in a plunked a large serving platter down, piled with bacon and sausage before announcing “I’m headin’ t’ market, Sir. More specifically, de butcher! I ain’t equipped t’ feed de likes o’ dis homme!” And then she scowled and left. Remy, Mattie and Henri grinned, and Jean Luc let his head fall back as he let loose peals of laughter.

“Guess I didn’t t’ink to warn de femme!” Remy admitted with his own chuckle.

“Y’ had other t’ings on y’ mind, mon fils.” Jean Luc pointed out, and Remy gave him a small smile, feeling that maybe he was on the road to being forgiven. The little look that Jean Luc shot him let him know that he was right, but also warned him not to fuck up, either.

Remy was the first to rise from the table and take his plate into the kitchen, setting it into the sink and beginning to wash it. Henri walked in and made a double take.

“Y’ doin’ DISHES?!” He blurted.

“We ain’t got hired help at de mansion.” Remy shrugged. “Everyone do deir part. ‘Cludin’ Remy.” 

Henri let out a harrumph, and then handed Remy his own plate before leaving, Remy shooting a glare after him. But when Etta returned from the market, she was quiet startled to find the kitchen clean and spotless, not a single dish to be done. Even her skillets were set in the drying rack. Slowly, a smile touched her lips.

“Well, I never…” And she shook her head and got to work putting away the groceries.

Once Remy had finished cleaning the kitchen, he made his way upstairs with a peace offering… something he KNEW no one would have let Spencer have while pregnant…

He entered the bedroom to find Spencer sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes in the open French Doors. But when Remy entered, his entire body tensed, and then he whipped around, nostrils flaring as though he were channeling Logan, and his eyes zeroed in on what Remy held in his hands. He looked almost rabid for a moment, but then deflated and turned back to the window.

“It’s just cruel, drinking that in front of me.” He pouted. “This revenge for the book?”

Remy closed the door behind him and chuckled, walking around to the other side of the bed to kneel before Spencer.

“Non.” He said with a smile, and pressing the mug into Spencer’s hands. “Dis here to say I’m sorry. Jus’… don’t tell no one.” And he winked, then grinned as Spencer’s face lit up brighter than he remembered it could get. And then he was letting out an orgasmic moan as he drank the coffee. Remy felt himself flush, and he shifted a bit as that moan caused stirrings between his thighs. Then the mug was set aside, there were hands on his cheeks, and a deliciously soft pair of lips on his own.

Smiling into the kiss, Remy’s hands fell to Spencer’s swollen middle, and he had to break the kiss at the delighted laugh that rose in him when he felt the activity under his touch. Spencer just smiled back admiring the joy on his partner’s face.

“Uh… Will you… help me to the bath?” He asked after he had finished the heavenly coffee.

“Anyt’ing f’ y’, cher. Anyt’ing…” And Spencer gasped as he was swept up into Remy’s arms, and kissed once more. Neither noticed Tante Mattie opening the door of the bedroom and pause, watching Remy carrying Spencer into the bathroom, and noting the smiles on both of their faces. A smile touched her own as she closed the door with a little nod of satisfaction. Though she did blow up a bit later that afternoon when she went to check on the pair, only to find the bedroom empty. 

She called for an immediate search, seconded by the newly arrived Bella Donna, who felt the need to see if she still should be considering murdering her ex-husband. Amused, Logan’s nose led the way. All the way to the back yard. As they crossed the veranda, Henri blurted “What happened t’ de patio furniture?” The question was answered when they found the pair. Remy, it seemed, had swiped all of the cushions and seat pillows to make a nice little place to rest his lover down at the base of an old Magnolia tree near the old fountain. The pair were resting on the ground beneath the twisted boughs, curled up in each other’s arms, and Spencer was reading out loud, his head resting on Remy’s chest. Remy had his head back and eyes closed, and wore a blissful smile on his face, as one hand stroked over Spencer’s hair and the other rested on his belly.

“… That’s so sweet, it’s makin’ me sick.” Logan grumbled, rolling his eyes but not managing to bite back the twitch at the corners of his lips.

“They look so beau…” Bella Donna sighed with a dreamy smiling. Henri rolled his eyes now, snorted “Women,” and headed back to the house. Bella Donna and Mattie glared after him, and Jean Luc smirked.

“Trust y’ gon’ make him pay f’ dat?” He asked, looking at Bella Donna with an amused glint in his eye, and Logan chuckled.

Under the tree, Spencer smiled and paused in his reading. “We have company.”

“Je sais.” Remy smiled, not moving or opening his eyes. “Felt dem comin’.”

“REMY LEBEAU!” Mattie howled, making Remy and Spencer both jump. “What de hell y’ doin?! Dat boy is on STRICT bed rest!”

“De boy was goin’ stir crazy!” Remy argued, lifting his head and giving the woman a disgruntled look. “And he’s restin’, non? Remy even carried de homme all de way out here!” Tante Mattie scowled and glared, hands on her hips, but she said nothing. And so Remy grinned and rested his head back again. “Y’ got good timin’ t’ough… Spencer’s belly getting’ noisy. Lunch time! Don’t supposed y’ could bring us somet’in? Remy’s got his hands full!”

Jean Luc immediately pinched the bridge of his nose and Logan grinned, turning to Bella Donna and Mattie. They were both GLARING.

“Spencer? Roll over, darlin’.” Logan called, and eyes wide, Reid rolled aside as Bella Donna reached them. Remy’s eyes snapped open at that, but it wasn’t in time. Bella jerked him to his feet with her hand fisted in his shirt, and Remy froze and put his hands up as he felt a blade at his crotch. Bella was glaring up into his wide eyes as his sun glasses slipped down his nose.

“Uh…” Was all he said.

“Y’ get y’ lazy ass inside an’ do it y’self, Remy LeBeau.” Bella Donna snarled, then pivoted and flung Remy back behind her. The men yelped and stumbled, but gracefully tucked and rolled forwards, coming to his feet in a fluid motion, already brushing the dirt off of his shirt as he headed for the house, cursing a blue streak the whole way, but they all knew him well enough to hear the undertones of amusement.

Jean Luc turned to Bella Donna and said “Y’ know de boy does dat jus’ to get a rise outta y, cher…”

“I know, I know…” Bella snorted in disgust. “He jus’ knows how t’ push m’ buttons. And not in a good way.”

“He does that with everyone.” Logan snorted, and Spencer grinned, saying “It’s his secret mutant power,” and everyone snickered, but then turned all attention on Spencer when he hissed and stiffened, pressing a hand to his belly.

“The baby is kicking some… sensitive things.” He assured them, then gave them all a glower, saying “It didn’t start up again until you made Remy leave…”

“What now?” Jean Luc asked.

“… The baby… calms down for Remy.” Spencer said, softly. “He got it to calm down last night. I actually got some decent sleep. So far, whenever it starts kicking and really disturbing me, Remy has been able to get it to stop.” Everyone looked baffled at that.

“… He only been here twelve hours!” Bella exclaimed. Spencer shrugged. 

“Maybe it has somet’ing t’do wit’ de baby’s bio energy dat Remy can sense? Maybe even manipulate?” Jean Luc suggested, and everyone pondered this idea.

“Likely somet’ing we never know fo’ sure.” Mattie said, kneeling to check Spencer over. “An’ some t’ings are jus’ b’yond our understandin’. Could be le enfant has some way to… recognize Remy fo’ who he is.”

“Wit’ a mutant fo’ a papa,” Bella said, cocking her head, “le enfant will be a mutant too, non?”

“Statistics say yes.” Reid nodded.

“An’ likely, it’s mutation will be similar to, if not de same as, Remy’s mutations?”

“Probably.” Reid nodded.

“What about it reactin to Remy’s bio energy?” Bella suggested.

“The baby’s mutation won’t kick in until puberty.” Reid pointed out, and Bella frowned, drooping. Reid looked down and caressed his stomach, saying “I just hope it—“

“Has his eyes.” Jean Luc, Mattie and Bella chorused, making Reid blush.

“Leave de boy alone…” Remy commanded when he returned a moment later with a couple of sandwiches and some lemonade, resuming his previous position under the tree with Spencer. “Don’t worry… I get ‘im inside when we be ready.”

And reluctantly, Jean Luc, Bella Donna and Mattie left the pair alone…


	5. Chapter 5

It started with a stomach ache. It was earlier than the house usually rose for breakfast, but when Spencer whined, Remy responded immediately. Spencer expressed that he was hungry, and so Remy pulled on a robe and headed downstairs. Etta hadn’t even arrived yet, and she looked quite startled when she did enter the kitchen, only to find Remy cooking. 

“Spencer’s hungry.” Was all he offered as he put the poached eggs on the warm toast with a bowl of sliced fruit on the side. Etta just watched him leave, shaking her head.

“Dat boy…” She sighed, smiling and getting to work on making breakfast for the rest of the house, including getting out a large steak for Logan, which she would grill, and then serve with fried eggs on top. As she had been doing for the last eleven days. And Logan LOVED it. She didn’t know what it was about the feral, but she had found herself growing fond of him, even though he did create the need for her to go to the butcher four times since he had arrived. 

When Mattie arrived, Etta let her know that Remy had already taken Spencer his breakfast, and then Remy returned with the dishes and told Mattie that Spencer wasn’t feeling well. The others were coming in for breakfast by then, and so Remy joined his father, brother and best friend at the table while Mattie went to check on Spencer. When they were just finishing up, Mattie came in. And the words she said had all four men leaping to their feet.

“Spencer’s in labor. Now, calm down, all o’ ya. It’s early. Gon’ take a while. He ain’t gonna be ready t’ push any time soon. Dis jus’ be de beginnin’. Could be over a day befo’ dat child come into de worl’. So y’all keep level heads an’ don’ get excited. We need Spencer t’ stay calm and take it easy. Remy.”

“Oui!” Remy blurted. 

“Quit dancin’ like dat, y’ look like a monkey ‘bout to wet y’self.” Logan laughed, and Remy glared. Mattie just continued. “Y’ stay wit’ de boy. He gon’ be restless. If’n he wanna take a walk, y’ let him. But y’ stay by dat boy’s side every minute, y’ hear?”

“Oui, Tante.” Remy nodded, and scampered from the room. 

“De rest o’ you, jus’… stay outta de way.” And she waved them away as if in disgust and left the room muttering “Men… feh! Useless when dere’s a baby on de way… Hope Bella Donna get here soon…”

Jean Luc, Henri and Logan glanced around at each other, grinning in amusement, and then went their separate ways to dress and figure out how to whittle away the hours of waiting…

And upstairs, Remy burst into his room without ceremony.

“Spencer?! Es-tu bien?!”

“… I’m fine, Remy.” Spencer said, looking amused. “For now. Things will get a lot worse, but…” He shrugged. “In the end, it will all be worth it. Especially since you’re here with me.”

“Ah, Dieu… Why Remy got de feelin’ he be a nervous wreck by sundown?”

“You probably will be.” Spencer grinned, squirming a bit and rubbing his belly at a twinge. Of course, that had Remy gravitating towards him immediately, concern on his face. Spencer deadpanned. “… If you’re going to freak out like that over every little thing, you’ll be a wreck by noon.”

And unfortunately for Remy, Spencer was right. Two hours later found Logan sat at Spencer’s bed side, Bella Donna beside him, and all three were watching Remy pace back and forth across the length of his balcony, chain smoking like a damn industrial factory.

“Remy, please… I can’t read with you doing that.” Spencer complained.

“Desole, cher…” Remy groaned, charging his cigarette butt and tossing it away, only to pull out another package and ripping it open.

“Remy, you done gone t’rough a whole pack already!” Bella Donna pointed out. “Go take a walk or somet’ing, homme. Y’ drivin’ us all crazy!”

“I can’t leave Spencer!”

“Spencer be jus’ fine. I sit wit’ him til y’ get back, d’accord?”

“Non, ain’t leavin’—“

“Yeah ya are, Cajun.” Logan sighed, standing and crossing the room. Remy blinked when Logan snatched the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it aside, and then grabbed Remy by the back of his shirt and the seat of his pants and then, “MERDE! LOGAN!”, the feral lifted the man up over his head and strode to the edge of the balcony.

“LOGAN!” Spencer cried, and Belle leapt to her feet, eyes wide.

“Time to burn off some energy, Gumbo!” Logan declared, and hurled Remy out into the yard from the second floor balcony.

“What de hell y’ doin, couillon?!” BellaDonna demanded, and Logan looked back at the pair and gave them a wicked grin.

SNIKT!!!

“… Playin’ tag.” He grinned, raising his claws and leaping off of the balcony himself with a challenging roar.

Downstairs in the study, Jean Luc looked up from his work when he heard his son shout “MERDE! LOGAN!” And then Spencer cry “Logan!” and then Remy’s “AAAAH!” He stood and stared as he watched his son go flying into a tree from the second floor, catch a branch, swing, sommersault through the air and then make a three point landing across the yard.

“… What de hell…?” Jean Luc muttered, opening the French doors and stepping out onto the veranda, joined a moment later by Mattie and Henri from the library, and Etta from the kitchen. Remy was stalking towards the house, scowling and muttering under his breath, but he stopped up short, looked up and his eyes widened. 

“L’enfer… AAAAAH!” He yelped, and ran. A moment later there was a thundering roar, and Logan came hurtling down from the second floor. He landed heavily on all fours, and then sprang after Remy with a speed and agility that was impressive, considering how heavy his landing was. His claws were out, and he was going for Remy.

“Logan!” Remy howled, running around a tree and dodging the man’s strikes. “What de hell?! AAH!” He skidded to a stop and dropped to the ground to avoid Logan’s claws when the man turned and waited for Remy to come around the tree.

“Yer drivin’ the kid nuts! Ya ain’t goin’ back inside til ya can sit still and be calm! No more of this pacing shit!”

Jean Luc just sighed as he watched Remy dart around the yard, running, climbing, flipping, sommersaulting and cartwheeling to keep away from the Wolverine’s claws. “Not sure I like dose methods…” He grumbled.

“Why you bring ‘im along?” Henri asked, grinning at his little brother’s predicament.

“De homme came along on ‘is own.” Jean Luc snorted, watching Remy run past the veranda at top speed, Logan charging him from behind, a maniacal grin on his face. “An’ I heard enough ‘bout dis one from Remy to know bette’ dan t’ argue wit’ ‘im.” They all watched Remy climb a magnolia tree, and Logan clamored up behind him. But even though he was a foot shorter than Remy, he easily carried twice Remy’s weight, and so the branches started to creak and groan under his weight, even as Remy scampered higher.

“Get down here, Cajun!”

“Hell non!”

“Don’t make me chop it down!” Logan snarled, raising his claws.

“HELL NON!” Came the roar from the house, and now Jean Luc was striding across the yard. “You will NOT harm dat tree! Remy! Y’ done treed y’self like a cat wit’ no way down!”

“Oh, I can find a way down!” Remy called back, and a moment later, a glowing twig was dropped and exploded on Logan’s head. The feral roared in anger.

“Remy! Do NOT blow up dat tree!” Jean Luc thundered. “Bot’ o’ you get down! NOW!” After a moment, the pair obeyed. Jean Luc reached out and seized Logan’s shirt, then looked at Remy. “Y’ got t’ree seconds.”

“What?!” Remy blurted, and Logan grinned.

“Une.”

“Papa!” Remy gasped, backing away.

“Deux.”

“… L’enfer…” Remy groaned, and ran.

“Trois!” Jean Luc called and released Logan, who sprang after Remy with a roar.

“Run, Remy!” Henri laughed. “Laissez le bon temp rouler!”

“HENRI!” Remy howled as he ran around the corner of the house. “Vas te faire foutre!!!”

On the balcony, Bella Donna and Spencer had watched the whole scene play out. “Dey be worse dan chil’en!” Bella scoffed shaking her head, and Spencer grinned.

The hours passed. Remy was allowed to return to the bedroom after Logan had chased him around the yard for over two hours, and Remy was nearing exhaustion. He showered, returned to Spencer in the bed and then collapsed face down next to him. Spencer just snickered to himself. 

“And to think… it’s only twelve thirty in the afternoon.” He told Remy, who groaned. “You’ve killed three and a half hours.”

“… Shut up.” Remy grumbled into the pillow, and Spencer and Bella Donna grinned at each other. Logan walked in a moment later, fresh from his own shower.

“Do NOT come near me, Wolverine.” Remy commanded, still with his face in the pillow. Now Spencer and Logan were exchanging grins.

“How ya doin’ kid?” Logan asked.

“Okay. Contractions have really started.”

“What?” Remy blurted, finally lifting his head. “How often!?”

“About half an hour or so.” Spencer shrugged, glancing out at the storm clouds rolling in.

“Spencer’s handlin’ it jus’ fine.” Bella assured Remy. “Tante be checkin’ on ‘im every hour or so. An’ so’s Jean Luc.”

At that moment, Spencer tensed and sucked in a breath, a grimace taking over his face. Remy looked up, anxiously. “Spencer?”

“It’s okay.” Reid groaned, massaging his stomach. “Due for one anyway…” Remy just hovered, not knowing what to do. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes at Remy. But soon enough, Spencer relaxed, placed a hand on Remy’s shoulder and guided the man into lying down. “I’m fine.”

“I t’ink you two be reversing de roles…” Bella Donna commented dryly, and Logan smirked. But Spencer just smiled and moved to lay down himself, cuddling up to Remy and announcing “I’ve had months to prepare for this. He’s had less than a fortnight.”

And after Bella Donna expressed that she was impressed at Reid using the word “fortnight” in casual conversation, Reid informed them that he needed a nap. Bella Donna nodded, told them to call if they needed anything, and she and Logan left. Remy was asleep almost instantly, worn out by Logan. Spencer just grinned in amusement as he lay there, running his fingers through Remy’s hair for a while before he too succumbed to sleep.

Remy woke when Mattie came in with dinner for them. Remy looked up at Spencer, who just smiled at him.

“Y’ not havin’ pain?”

“Not right now.” Spencer assured him. “Still getting it every twenty minutes or so.”

“Dey speedin’ up?!”

“That IS what is supposed to happen.”

“… You be WAY too calm, cher.” Remy complained, making a face.

“You would rather I panic?”

“… migh’ feel a bit less surreal.” Remy confessed, and Spencer rolled his eyes.

“Remy, chil’, hush dat smart ass mout’ o’ yours an’ eat!” Mattie commanded, shoving a bowl into his hands. “Here, Spencer. Gotta be careful. Got some broth an’ a smoothie fo’ y’.”

“Thank you.” Spencer nodded, accepting the mug of broth and sipping it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hours passed. The sun went down as the clouds rolled in, and soon a light rain was falling. 

Midnight found four men standing in the hallway outside of Remy’s bedroom as thunder rolled over the old house…

Henri sat in an old antique chair, and Logan was leaning against the wall across from him. The pair were watching Remy LeBeau pacing up and down the length of the corridor, his eyes darting around as he worried his lower lip and sometimes chewed his thumbnail. Occasionally, he would pull out his deck of cards and shuffle away. The whole time, he was smoking. 

Normally not one to tolerate that in the house, Jean Luc was making an exception this time. He stood before a side table, staring into the mirror on the wall over it. He was not looking at himself, but watching his adopted son pacing anxiously, and watching Logan’s crystal blue eyes follow Remy’s every movement. He was even allowing the feral to have a cigar. Etta would throw a fit when she found the ash on the floor, but oh well…

A cry of pain came from inside of Remy’s room and Logan sighed, exhaling a large plume of smoke as Remy’s footsteps faltered. At the end of his cigar, Logan removed it from his teeth and with a wince, ground it out in the palm of his hand. Henri raised his eyebrows, giving the feral a look that showed that he was begrudgingly impressed. Logan just smirked.

Everyone turned when the door opened. Bella Donna stepped out.

“Remy?”

“Oui?!” Remy asked, hurrying up to her. 

“Spencer’s askin’ fo’ y’.” She said with a little smile.

“How’s he doin’?” Remy asked, and swallowed when Belle’s smile faltered. 

“Childbirt’ is a bitch, Remy.” She snorted. “He be havin’ a rough time. Ain’t in any danger, but dis ain’t an easy birt’, neither. We could use some extra hands, but Spencer ain’t gon’ like us bringin’ in someone he don’t know.”

“So what can Remy do?” Jean Luc asked. “Is dere any’ting any o’us can do?”

“Any o’ you boys got experience in assistin’ in childbirt’?!” Bella Donna chortled, planting her hands on her hips that were cocked out in a sassy manner. Henri and Jean Luc’s eyes widened and Logan turned to stare off down the hall with a scowl.

“Remy felt dat…” Gambit growled, turning. “… Logan?”

“… Fuckin’ empaths.” Growled the feral. “Leave me outta this.”

“Logan?” Bella Donna asked. “If y’ can help, we could use de extra hands.”

Logan put said hands up into the air and said “Hell no, lady. I don’t do babies.” And he started to walk down the hall. But a moment later, he was snagged by the back of his shirt and jerked back. To his surprise, it was Jean Luc.

“Talk, boy.” He commanded, and Logan narrowed his eyes. But somehow, he found himself obeying his best friend’s father.

“… I’m fuckin’ old, bub. Don’t remember most of it, but I get flashes. And I seem to remember a few… times. Long ago. Like, Civil War long ago.”

“Well, childbirt’ ain’t changed since den. Get y’ butt in here.” Bella Donna ordered.

“Ain’t never helped with a MAN!” Logan protested.

“It ain’t rocket science!” Bella Donna pointed out as Jean Luc passed Logan over, and Belle dragged him into the room, Remy behind them.

“Tell y’ what, Logan?” Remy chuckled as they crossed the room over to the bed. “Remy let y’ cut de cord, oui?” And he patted the back of Logan’s hands. 

SNKT!!!

“Or maybe I’ll cut YOUR cords and shut ya up fer good…” Logan snarled, pressing his claws to Remy’s throat.

“Now really?!?!” Tante Mattie snapped. “We got a baby on de way, de las’ t’ing Spencer needs is death threats at ‘is bedside!”

“S’okay…” Spencer breathed from where he rested limp against a pile of pillows. He never even bothered to open his eyes. “’M used to it. Just… comes with the package of those two…”

Remy pushed Logan’s claws away and scrambled onto the bed.

“Hey, dere…” He murmured. “Tol’dem t’ let Remy stay…” And he shot Bella and Mattie a look. When Spencer’s water broke, they had unceremoniously escorted Remy into the hallway, despite his protests.

Spencer gave him a strained smile, and just reached out to him. Remy was immediately in close, moving behind Spencer and settling the younger man between his legs, allowing him to cuddle Spencer close into his chest. Mattie and Bella quietly turned away and busied themselves with their supplies, giving the two a brief moment. Spencer wasn’t able to relax back into Remy’s chest, but his hands fell to his lover’s thighs, gripping them tightly as he fought to breathe through the pain of labor. Remy bowed his head and gently kissed the nape of Spencer’s neck, murmuring soft words of love and encouragement as he slipped his hands under Spencer’s shirt and gently stroked his fingertips over Spencer’s shoulders.

“Shhhhh…” Remy hissed, so softly that only Spencer and Logan could hear him. He moved one hand to gently rub the top of Spencer’s stomach. “Il est presque fini… vous faites si bien. Je taime, mon petit hibou… Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé. Je ne le sera jamais à nouveau . Je promets. Pour le reste de nos vies , cela est où je serai . Avec vous, et notre enfant . Ma maison est avec vous , où que vous soyez…” He leaned over, nuzzling his nose into Spencer’s hair, and then kissing his cheek as Spencer groaned, gripping Remy’s thighs tightly, his knuckles turning white.

“Here, cher.” Bella called gently, and Spencer looked up and accepted the straw, sipping the cool water, even as Bella used a damp cloth to bathe the sweat from his brow.

“… Damn kid.”

“Shut up, Logan.” Spencer groaned, and went to kick the man who was next to Mattie, basically looking up his skirts.

“… Quit peepin’!” Remy howled, possessiveness bubbling up.

“Chill, Cajun. If I wanted to sneak a peek at yer man, this wouldn’t be the moment I’d choose.” Logan snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Oh God, please don’t make me laugh!” Spencer wailed, his head dropping back onto Remy’s shoulder as another cry of pain escaped him.

“You two hommes knock it off or y’ bot’ goin’ back into de hall!” Mattie snapped.

“Gladly.” Logan grunted, heading for the door. Mattie snagged him by his belt.

“Git back here.” She ordered, and Logan sighed and moved in with her, rolling his eyes.

“Yer lucky I like ya, kid.” He said, looking at Spencer. “Seein’ more of ya than I ever wanted. I wouldn’t do this for just anyone.”

Spencer gave him a pained smile as he was guided into spreading his legs more. “Yes you would.” He mumbled, and when Logan cocked his head, “you’re a protector. If you came across a random person in labor in the woods, you’d help them without hesitation.”

“If they were alone in the woods, yeah.” Logan smirked. “But here, where there’s already help?”

“Quit arguing the details.” Spencer panted. “I’m not in the mood. Ohhhh GOD!!! AAAAHNNNHAH!!! NNNNGGGH!!!”

“C’mon now, Spencer.” Mattie coached. “Gotta push.”

“Breathe, cher.” Bella called, running a hand up and down Spencer’s arm.

Spencer nodded, not even trying to open his eyes.

“Towel, Belle.” Mattie stated, and Bella Donna turned and handed her one of many towels they had ready, and passed a second one to Logan, who accepted it with silent focus.

“Breathe, kid.” He ordered, noticing that Spencer had stopped, so focused he was on… other things. “Rems, you gotta watch him.”

“Tryin’, cher.” Remy said. Logan glanced up at him, hearing the slight tremor in his friend’s voice. Remy’s eyes were very wide, and he was pale. Logan glanced down at the towel he was holding, that was soaked in various fluids that just happened to be the reality of childbirth. Remy looked, in a word, freaked and his face seemed lined in pain. He turned and buried his face into Spencer’s hair, talking to him gently, almost like he were trying to soothe himself just as much as Spencer. His hands were trembling.

“… Ah, shit.” Logan spat, and Mattie looked at him. “Remy?!” Mattie turned and looked at Remy.

“… Boy, you bette’ not be ready to barf!” Mattie scolded.

“Hey, lay off!” Logan snapped. “It’s his empathy.” Mattie blinked, and she and Bella Donna’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Can’t he block it out?!” Bella Donna asked.

“Not completely.” Logan said. “Especially not when in direct physical contact.”

“I… I didn’t…” Spencer cried, writhing in pain. “I didn’t think… I… Remy… Y-You can… go…”

“L’enfer… non. Ain’t leavin’ y’ cher. Remy be alrigh’. Gon’ stay wit’ y’ t’rough it all. Can’t take de pain away from y’ but I can be wit’ y’ to help y’ t’rough it.”

“Gag me.”

“Shut up, Wolvie!” Remy snapped.

“Enough!” Mattie commanded. “Spencer!”

“AAAHHHHNNNG!” Was her answer, and Remy winced again when Spencer’s grip on his thighs tightened as he pushed.

“Dat was real good, Spencer!” Mattie praised. “Real good! De baby’s crownin’! Again!”

Out in the hall, Henri watched as Jean Luc’s pacing paused at the agonized scream of pain.

And inside, Remy cuddled Spencer close as the younger man broke down into helpless sobs in his arms.

“Shhh… C’est bon, mon amour.” He crooned, kissing Spencer’s hair and sending him wave after wave of positive emotions… love, comfort, encouragement “Y’ doin’ beautifully.”

“Towels, Belle.” Mattie commanded, and Reid groaned as he pushed again.

Logan’s eyes lit up suddenly, but before he could say anything, Mattie gave Logan a thoughtful look, then looked at Spencer and Remy, then back at Logan… then she smiled slightly and said “Alrigh’, Monsieur Wolverine… Grab de head!”

“… What?!” Logan barked, looking more than startled.

“What?!” Spencer and Remy echoed.

“De head?!” Remy asked, eyes suddenly lighting up.

“Y’ come all dis way, homme.” Mattie grinned at Logan. “Y’ be Remy’s best friend, non?”

“Dat he is.” Remy grinned, now looking elated, and now Bella Donna, who was wiping Spencer’s face again, had a little knowing look on her face.

“An’ I can tell Remy ain’t lettin’ go of Spencer right now.” Mattie pointed out as she grabbed another towel.

“Remy ain’t never lettin’ go…” Remy nodded, flashing them a grin. “G’on, Logan!”

“Yer enjoying this, Cajun…”

“I’m not WAITING for you guys to work this OUT!!!” Spencer howled. Remy just smiled, then turned and nuzzled Spencer, and Logan narrowed his eyes and watched Remy whispering into Spencer’s ear. Spencer was still panting and squirming a bit, wincing at the continued pain, but he turned his head and focused on Remy’s words. 

A moment later, he let a little smile cross his face, and he and Remy shared a little kiss.

“I think it’s perfect.” Spencer said, and Remy just beamed. Then Spencer spasmed and groaned, letting his head drop back onto Remy’s shoulder as he choked out another cry.

“G’on, Logan.” Remy smiled. “Deliver y’ God Child.”

“… What?!”

“Grab de head, y’ stubborn lunk!” Mattie howled, smacking Logan in the back of the head. Logan growled at her, but moved in and did as she commanded, though he shot another look at Remy, who was grinning like a fool. But then Spencer was crying out again, and he focused. Time seemed to drag. Minutes passed in what felt like hours as Spencer strained, screaming and crying in pain. 

Remy was starting to get worried. Belle’s lips were set in a thin line, and Mattie was starting to frown. Spencer was begging now. Begging them to help him. To make it stop. To get it all over with.

Mattie was saying something about the shoulders being too wide. Logan glanced at her as she began to tell him what to do. Remy held Spencer tight as he threw his head back and screamed, while Logan carefully began to maneuver the baby, tucking in the shoulders. And then he growled “Alright kid… now!”

Spencer grit his teeth, his fingers dug into Remy’s thighs and he pushed. Remy winced and held him tight when a strained groan came from his lips, before erupting into a scream.

“Oh! Y’ got it! Almos’ dere, Spencer!” Mattie blurted, eyes widening in excitement. “Push!”

Sobbing, Spencer obeyed. “Again!” Mattie commanded, moving to Spencer’s side and laying her hands on his belly. Remy rocked him as he cried, arching his back. “Once more, cher, c’mon now!!!” Mattie commanded, pushing down on his stomach while Logan began to pull carefully.

Muscles spasmed, agony spiked, and then, suddenly… it was over. Remy gasped slightly as Spencer collapsed against him, limp and panting. Mattie was suddenly moving between his legs, working diligently, and Logan was moving back, his wide eyes cast down at his hands.

“… It’s a boy.” He breathed, and looked up at Spencer and Remy as Bella moved in on him, clearing the baby’s airway and clamping the umbilical cord. Spencer was looking like he was trying not to pass out from exhaustion, but Remy had his eyes fixed on Logan. Logan slowly felt a smile cross his face as he stood, and Remy’s eyes dropped to his hands, and at the small, squirming figure cupped within them. Logan moved quickly, sliding up and sitting on the bed beside his friends as the baby stretched and arched in his hands, thrashed, and then let out a high, thin wail.

Spencer twitched in response and lifted his head, forcing his eyes open. Remy’s hands were already reaching out around him. Grinning, Logan placed the baby into Remy’s hands. 

“Congratulations, Gambit. Yer a father.”

Together, Spencer and Remy let their eyes fall on the newborn infant that Remy brought close, and Spencer raised his arms. The baby was soon nestled down on Spencer’s chest, with Remy’s hand on his wet hair. 

“Oh my God…” Spencer breathed, eyes wide as he stared down at the tiny face, bright red and all scrunched up. “Remy… look at him… God. A boy…”

“Oui, cher… a boy.” Remy grinned, running his hand up and down Spencer’s arm, even as he gently rubbed over his new born son’s head. “Il est magnifique… Il est absolument parfait… Spencer… He’s beautiful.” Logan was grinning, watching the tears welling up in Remy’s eyes as he stared down at the baby on Spencer’s chest with a look that Logan had never seen on his face before.

“Spencer, honey...” Mattie called. “We gotta get de afterbirth done now. Y’ let le enfant’s God Father get him cleaned up, eh? Den Remy can help you get cleaned up.”

“Cajun?” Logan asked. “Ya… really want me ta…”

“We wouldn’t want anyone else, Logan.” Spencer said with a smile.

“Wow. I uh… I’m honored.” Logan managed to get out, looking amusingly flustered.

“Enough chit chat.” Mattie interrupted. “Get dat cord cut and get de chil’ clean.”

Spencer watched through tired eyes as Logan unsheathed a single claw and glanced at Remy. “You sure you don’t wanna do this, Gumbo?”

“Remy sure.” The man said with a smile and a nod. “Never understood what was such a big deal…”

“It’s something that’s become a tradition in the last half century or so.” Spencer immediately began, making Remy and Logan grin at each other in amusement. “Traditionally, men were kept away from childbirth and just had to wait on the side lines, but as men began to join the action in the delivery rooms, the tradition of cutting the cord started as a way for them to take a more active role in the birth of their child.”

“Alrigh’, genius.” Remy chuckled. “Dat’s enough outta y’… G’on, Logan.” Logan smirked at his friend, and neatly sliced through the cord with his claw, then took the baby into his strong hands and headed into the bathroom. He cradled the crying child close to his chest as he reached out and turned on the faucet of the bathtub and the sink, setting the temperatures and filling them both with water. The sink was obviously full first. Logan noted supplies already set out beside it.

Carefully, he lowered the baby into the warm water of the sink, letting him rest on his arm while he cradled the head in one large hand, and with the other, he grabbed the soap and clean sponge. He had never done THIS before. But he found himself choked up as he bathed the newborn, who would fuss and wail slightly every now and then, but for the most part seemed to settle in the warm water comfortably. Logan was almost finished when the door opened and Remy walked in, carrying Spencer in his arms. Spencer was limp, his head resting on Remy’s chest and tucked under his chin. Exhaustion was plain on his face and over every line of his naked body. 

“Merci, Logan.” Remy called over his shoulder as he lowered Spencer into the warm bath that Logan had started.

“Shower.” Spencer said, and Remy blinked. “Go shower… I just need to… rest for a minute.”

“Lemme get y’ clean first, hibou.” Remy murmured, and began to gently bathe his lover as Logan lifted the baby out of the sink and lay him down to rest on the soft towel that was already laid out. The baby cried in protest, but settled as Logan gently dried him off, and then…

“Uh… I have no idea how to put on a diaper.” The feral admitted, holding up the cloth diaper.

“… Don’t look at Remy!” The Cajun blurted, eyes wide. Both men looked at Spencer, who shrugged. “… We be hopeless, cher.” Remy commented with dry humor. Logan sighed, set his pride aside and carried the baby back into the bedroom to ask for help. A moment later and he was walking in with Mattie, who was already getting into a tirade about how utterly worthless men were when it came to pregnancy and childbirth and babies and how like a man it was for them to come in and have themselves a good time (sex) and completely ignore how everything that came after that was the actual point of said fun in the first place (reproduction) and so none of them were ready and capable to handle what was their duty (fatherhood). Then she gave Logan strict orders to pay attention because “I ain’t showin’ dis mo’ dan once, so YOU be de one t’ teach dis child’s worthless pere how t’ do dis, oui?” 

Logan glared at Remy, who grinned back, but he paid very close attention to the diapering of the baby. And maybe, just maybe, he could duplicate it and teach Remy how to do it. Then Mattie was bustling out again and Logan was wrapping the tiny, fussing baby into a soft, fresh blanket that looked hand made… He could only smell Mattie on it… And then he studied it, and felt a grin come to his face. It was black, but along the edges was a pattern of tiny red symbols… heart, diamond, ace and spade. And in each corner… was a circle with an X in it. 

“I’ll be damned…” Logan chuckled to himself. Jean Luc may have only found out a few weeks ago, but Logan was now positive that Mattie had known that Remy was the father for a long time… That woman was damned sneaky. 

The feral settled himself on the counter with the baby in his arms and watched silently as Remy finished bathing Spencer and then hopped into the shower himself, bathed faster than Logan had ever seen him bathe, and then was hopping out again and getting Spencer out of the tub. 

Logan sighed and followed them back into the bedroom. Mattie and Bella Donna had been busy. The bed was fresh and clean, all the soiled linens, towels and blankets gone. Remy quickly had Spencer in a pair of clean pajama pants, and Remy himself tugged on a pair of red pants and his black tank top. Over at the door, Mattie finally let the others in. Henri and Jean Luc entered, the latter looking like he was barely hiding his excitement as Logan leaned over the bed and finally deposited the baby into Spencer’s arms.

Remy was striding across the room.

“Remy?” Jean Luc asked and Remy grinned, throwing his arms around his adoptive father.

“Papa! J’ai un fils!”

“Merveilleux!!!” Jean Luc exclaimed in delight, hugging his son tightly.

“Felicitations!” Henri cheered, slapping Remy on the back. Remy, grinning stupidly, turned and hugged his brother, announcing “You an uncle!” Henri just let out a joyful laugh. Grinning, Remy turned and led the way over to the bed.

“An’ Logan agree t’ be Parrain! De Godfather!” Remy announced, looking out of this world happy as he hugged a startled Logan tightly, and then turned. “Belle… Spencer an’ I… we want y’ t’ be de Godmother.”

Bella Donna’s eyes widened, and then she sprang up with a squeal and leapt on Remy, throwing her arms around his neck. Remy threw his head back with a laugh, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground to spin her around before setting her back down again, and planting a kiss on her lips.

“Take it dat’s a ‘oui’?” He grinned.

“O’ course, Remy!” She exclaimed, then turned and beamed at Spencer. “I be delighted!” Spencer felt his sleepy smile widen to a grin at the sparkle in her eyes. But as attentions shifted back to happy congratulations around the room, Spencer looked down at the baby in his arms. The baby boy squirmed and grunted, scrunching up his face, and then…

“Remy… Oh my God… Remy!” Spencer cried suddenly, and everyone turned to the bed. “Look!” Remy hurried over, sliding onto the bed and moving slightly behind Reid, eyes looking down at the bundle in Spencer’s arms. And then his own eyes widened, and an almost sad look crossed his face.

“… Merde…” He breathed. But Spencer looked up at him tears in his eyes as his smile threatened to split his face. 

He was absolutely radiating joy as he leaned up and kissed Remy before announcing to the room, “He has your eyes…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Remy visit the BAU Team before they finally head home with their son.

Penelope Garcia tapped away at her keyboard, working on upgrading her system. When the call came in, she made a double take.

"Oh my- Oh my GOD!" She flung a hand out and smashed the button with a fluffy light up pen. "Reid!"

"Hey, Garcia!" Came the voice on the other end.

"Oh my God, Reid, I… you… Where are… It's YOU!"

Reid laughed. "I've missed you too!"

"Reid, where are you?! We haven't heard from you in months, not since Baton Rouge, and… Oh God, did… did you have the…"

"Actually, that's why I'm calling." Spencer chuckled. "I'm going to be in town tonight, and I'd like to see you and the team. Are they on a case?"

"Oh! No! No, they're not! We're all here!" Garcia exclaimed, grinning in delight. "Hold on!" And she transferred the call to her laptop, which she grabbed and ran out of the room. Spencer was snickering as he heard her heels clacking down the hall and then heard her call "JJ! Come on!" And then "Morgan! Come with me!" He heard JJ and Morgan's confused inquiries as they left their offices and followed her, confused. She burst into the bullpen and shouted "Hotch! Rossi!"

Immediately, the two men tumbled out of their offices, looking around for the potential threat.

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"In here!" She called, and ran into the Round Table Room. Hotch and Rossi looked at JJ and Morgan, who shrugged. Emily joined them with a cup of coffee that she had been pouring at the kitchenette when Garcia had come bouncing in. They all headed into the Round Table Room.

"Alright, Baby Girl, what's going on?" Morgan asked, unable to hold back a grin at her obvious excitement.

"It's Reid!" She squealed, and everyone immediately focused on the computer.

"Hi guys!" Reid's voice sang from the speakers. And then everyone was talking at once, moving in closer and taking seats. "I can't understand a word you're saying, one at a time!" Reid laughed.

Hotch immediately took over, holding up a hand. "Reid. Are you safe?"

"Hey Hotch." Came the cheerful greeting. "I'm fine. And I'm going to be in town tonight and… I wanna see you guys. I have a lot to tell you."

"You're coming home?!" Emily asked.

"… Um… kind of… but not in the way you mean. I'll explain EVERYTHING, I promise!"

"Where do you want to meet?" Hotch asked. The team listened when they heard murmuring voices in the background, and then Spencer said "Rossi? Would you be okay hosting?"

"Sure thing, kid!" Rossi called with a grin.

"Seven?"

"Sounds good. I'll provide dinner."

"Great! I'll have four others with me! See you at seven!" And the call disconnected.

Everyone stared around at each other.

"… Four others?" Morgan asked, looking around. "Who the hell does he have with him?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The entire team had showed up at Rossi's house at 6:30. None of them wanted to miss the arrival of Spencer and his mystery companions. They all sat in the living room and waited, listening as Rossi's old heirloom Grandfather clock chimed seven.

They sat in silence.

Rossi sighed and knocked back his scotch, and stood to refill.

The minutes ticked by. Morgan was pacing slightly. Garcia was looking around, trying to decide on whether or not to say something.

"… Should we call him?" JJ asked, finally.

"It's only five after." Hotch responded. "Give him some time."

Everyone waited silently.

Then, at twelve after seven, the doorbell rang. Rossi and Hotch quirked brows and exchanged looks when all the others leapt to their feet.

"Sit, sit, sit!" Rossi scolded. "Don't smother him!" And he went to answer the door, rolling his eyes as the others followed him into the foyer, despite what he had said. He gave them all a sharp look, then turned and opened the door. Everyone stared.

Two men stood on the doorstep. Both were tall, wearing dark clothes, long trench coats and had long hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of their skulls. There seemed to be a twenty to thirty years age difference between them. One had brown hair, graying at the temples, and a moustache. The other, seeming to be in his mid twenties, had auburn hair and hid his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses. Behind these two men stood two more people, who couldn't be more different.

Behind the older man stood a young woman, tall, thin and beautiful, with blond hair, blue eyes and a deadly air about her. She was dressed in long black pants, a pale blue cami and a black jacket, tailored specifically to her figure. Beside her was a rather short man with wild black hair and sideburns, a dark shadow of stubble, and wearing worn jeans, cowboy boots, a white tank, a black and white plaid button down hanging open, and a black leather jacket with dog tags on his chest. His blue eyes, shadowed by his strong bow, swept over the team, and his nostrils flared briefly.

Then, there was a soft clearing of a throat. There was a moment's pause, and then the two men in front stepped aside to reveal—

"Spence!" JJ cried, as Reid lifted his head and grinned at them. He stepped into the house and the four strangers followed closely. Rossi watched as the blonde woman actually turned and swept her eyes up and down his street for a moment before she closed the door behind herself, and locked it. Then, all attention was on Spencer and—

"Oh my God!" Garcia gasped. "Is… is that…" She crept closer.

"It is." Reid nodded, and looked down at the precious bundle in his arms. "He's six weeks old."

"Reid!" Hotch blurted, looking like he was trying to decide between looking happy and annoyed. "Why didn't you call us?!"

"There was a lot going on." Spencer shrugged.

"Is dere a place we can go t' sit down?" Asked the man wearing the shades. "Been a long day. Spencer's tired."

"I'm fine." Spencer protested.

"Don't argue wit' me, cher."

"Right this way, please." Rossi nodded. "Can I take your coats?" Everyone paused and glanced around at one another.

"… We're safe here." Spencer sighed. "Rossi has good security."

"Why don't y' let US be de judge o' dat." Snorted the eldest man with a smirk, but he removed his trench coat and hung it on the coat tree by the front door. After a moment, the others begrudgingly followed his lead.

The man smirked and accepted the coat from the woman… who pulled a knife and slid it into her boot, and tucked a gun into the waistband of her pants at the small of her back, making the team raise eyebrows. The short one grumbled and pulled a lighter and a cigar from his coat before allowing the tall man to take it. The red head, in the mean time, pulled a deck of cards out of his coat pocket and slid them into his jeans, then held out his hands and helped Spencer out of his own long coat. Then everyone made their way into Rossi's living room.

"Can I get anyone something to drink? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be wonderful, Dave." Spencer said, settling on the love seat.

"Got it!" Garcia chirped, and bounced from the room.

The team watched as the woman perched of the arm of the loveseat on her hip, the older gentleman sat on the other arm, and the short hairy guy stood behind the love seat, arms crossed over his broad chest. The last man settled next to Spencer, putting his arm around him.

"Anything else?" Rossi asked. "I've got it all. Beer, wine, and the hard stuff."

"… two beers." Said the man beside Spencer, nodding to the bottle in Morgan's hand. Morgan turned and headed to the kitchen.

"Wine sounds lovely." Said the blonde with a little smile and nod.

"Any preference?" Rossi asked.

"Whatever y' have open'll be fine, monsieur." She said.

"I've got it." Emily announced, and moved to pour a glass.

"Bourbon." Said the eldest man.

Rossi nodded and asked "on the rocks?"

"Sil vous plait."

Rossi prepared the drink and handed it over as Emily handed the wine to the blonde, and Morgan walked over with the two beers, while Garcia brought a coffee. Reid accepted the coffee, and the young man in the shades took one beer, and passed the other back to the man behind him.

"Reid… I… I think you know what I'm going to ask?" Garcia gasped, almost bouncing in her excitement. Spencer grinned, and gently transferred the baby into her eager arms. "Ohhhh…" Garcia moaned and cuddled the infant close, absolutely beaming as she made her way over to sit on the sofa between Morgan and JJ, who both leaned in to see the baby, grinning.

"Well… I think introductions are in order." Spencer sighed, sipping his coffee. He glanced at the strangers around him and then started to point out "SSA Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, and Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia."

"Hi!" Garcia greeted, grinning and waving. Spencer's companions all had little smiles on their faces at her greeting… aside from the hairy guy, who just looked cranky. Then Spencer turned the tables. "Guys? This is Bella Donna Boudreux, the Godmother" the blonde woman nodded, "Logan, the Godfather" the hairy guy grunted, "Remy LeBeau," the man in the sunglasses raised a hand in a little two fingered salute, "and his father, Jean Luc."

"Pleasure." Jean Luc said.

"So… We know their names." Morgan said with a little smile. "But who are they?"

No one got a chance to answer. Garcia gasped. Everyone looked at her. She was staring down at the baby, eyes wide in shock. "Reid… he… he's a…"

"… Mutant." Reid nodded, and watched as his old team all gathered around to stare at the baby… who had opened his eyes.

"Damn…" Morgan breathed. Spencer felt Remy tense beside him, and then the man rose from the sofa as Morgan asked "Reid… how… how did you end up having a… a…"

"A mutant?" Remy asked, and then removed his sunglasses. "T'ink it be called, 'genetics', mon ami." Now the team was staring at him, and his vivid black and red eyes… the same eyes as the baby in Garcia's arms. A little smile on his lips, he leaned down and picked up the baby, who was starting to wiggle and fuss. Remy's little smirk widened to a tender smile as he gazed down at the baby in his arms, murmuring "Bonsoir, mon fils… As-tu faim? Je suppose qu'il est l'heure du dîner, non?" Garcia let out a little dreamy sigh as she listened to Remy speaking to the baby in French.

Immediately, Spencer was digging in his satchel, and pulled out a bottle.

"Rossi, can I use your microwave?"

"I got it." JJ said with a smile, taking the bottle and heading to the kitchen. Everyone was silent until she returned, handing the bottle to Remy who moved to sit beside Spencer again to feed the baby, still talking to him quietly.

"… So… you're the…" Garcia started slowly.

"Remy is his father." Spencer nodded, smiling.

"Reid…" Hotch called, and Reid looked at him. The man was looking almost… hurt. "Why didn't you ever tell us about your boyfriend? Is it because he's a mutant?"

"… Partially." Spencer admitted.

Hotch was frowning now, as he said "did you really think we wouldn't… accept him because he's a mutant?"

"That was one reason."

"Reid… you know us better than that." Hotch argued, now definitely looking hurt and insulted.

"It wasn't all that, Hotch." Reid assured him. "Remy being a mutant was PART of it, but… the main reason is… he's a wanted criminal." The room went silent as a tomb, save for the soft noises of the feeding infant.

The Cajun looked up and smirked "… Remy de Prince of de Guild o' T'eives. An'… Remy may o' may not be wanted by uh… Interpol, and several countries… But Remy also be Gambit… one of de X-Men." The team looked stunned.

Spencer sighed and nodded. "I kept him secret for his sake, as well as mine."

"Damn kid…" Rossi sighed, knocking back the rest of his scotch.

"… Does that have something do with what happened in Baton Rouge?" Hotch asked, frowning.

"… Ah… not de X-Men." Remy admitted, looking awkward. "An'not'in to do wit Remy bein' a mutant… but everyt'ing to do wit' Remy bein' a t'eif…" He sighed. "One of my… associates let slip de information dat dis here Cajun be de one guilty of swipin' somet'ing pretty valuable from de Russian Mob… De mob put out a contract on Remy. An' made it clear dat dey would do anyt'ing to get deir hands on dis t'eif… includin' goin' after friends an' family. An' Federal Agent o' not, Spencer was de most vulnerable. So… Remy panicked and…"

"He dumped me." Spencer sighed, leaning back in the sofa and leaning against the man. "And he left. To protect me. He… didn't know I was pregnant. But it was already too late. The Mob knew about us. And… they came after me in Baton Rouge."

"What DID happen in Baton Rouge?" Remy asked.

"The team had just wrapped up a case." Spencer sighed. "We were heading to the airstrip to head home when… we were ambushed. Outside our hotel. They jumped us and forced me into a car. At a stop light, I managed to bail out and blend in with the crowd… there was a bus station two blocks away. I was on the phone with my team. They were pinned at the hotel. There was a shootout. I was on my own. When I got to the bus station, I was still being chased. And then I heard the boarding call for New Orleans. The doors were covered by the mob. I could tell it was them. I was on the phone with Hotch. I told him the only way out I could see was on a bus. He told me to do it. So I hopped the bus to New Orleans.

"They must have figured it out. When I arrived, there were some guys waiting that gave me some bad vibes… I snuck out a side door, but they were there. There was a fight, I got away, but lost my jacket. And it had my phone, my wallet… my credentials. Everything. I was alone in New Orleans with no money, no phone, and didn't know anyone… But being in New Orleans, I of course, thought about Remy. He was born and raised there. And thinking of Remy, I of course thought of his father.

"I headed to the French Quarter and went into little… hole in the wall places that looked like they would be where you'd find the locals, not the tourists… and I started asking around for Jean Luc LeBeau. No one would talk to me. As soon as I mentioned his name, they made excuses to leave. But the word was out and of course, was brought straight to him that someone was looking for him. And that night, late, he found me. I told him I was a friend of Remy's, I was stranded, alone, in trouble… I needed help."

"He was pregnant and hunted." Jean Luc snorted. "Took de boy someplace safe, me. I'm de Head o' de Thieves Guild of New Orleans... put my eyes and ears out on de streets and found out who was huntin' him… no idea why. Didn't know 'til later." And he gave Remy a look. Remy just focused on the baby, setting the bottle aside and working on burping him.

"So what now?" Hotch asked.

"De Russians are still afte' Remy." Bella Donna sighed, crossing her legs. "We be movin' Spencer somewhere safe."

"Where?" Morgan asked.

"… Remy is taking me home." Spencer said, giving his team a sad smile. "We're… just passing through. Tomorrow, we'll make the final trip to get to our destination."

The team stared, and Hotch straightened. "… You're not coming back."

"… No." Spencer admitted. "It's too dangerous. Remy is taking us where we'll be safe. And… where we can raise our child where HE will be safe. And where he can have both parents. If I come back to the Bureau, well… Remy can't stay with me. If the Bureau found out about him…" Spencer sighed. "Hell… if the Bureau found out my son is a mutant… no. Neither of them can stay here. And… I'm not… I… We're going to be a family now. I will go where THEY are safe. They're… my entire world, now. And besides… where we're going… it's the best place to raise our son."

"We gonna raise our son among ot'er mutants." Remy explained.

"You're going to stay with the X-Men." Emily concluded.

"Yes." Spencer nodded.

"Remy had a hellish childhood." Remy admitted. "A lot of it, b'cause of Remy's demon eyes. Ain't gon' let m' son go t'rough dat. He gon' grow up where he ain't gon' be seen as a… a curse… And we all be safe from de mob dere. Dey won't get near us."

"And we can't know where you are… can we?" Morgan asked.

"No." Spencer confirmed. "But I'll have a post office box in New York City. And if you ever want to visit, we can meet up there."

All discussion was cut short by a beeping in the kitchen.

"And that would be dinner." Rossi announced. "Everyone to the dining room!" And everyone stood.

"Reid." Garcia called. "You never told us. What's the baby's name?"

Spencer grinned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The gates to the Xavier School of Higher Learning swung open to admit the SUV and motorcycle. Logan guided his machine up the front drive, glad to be back. New Orleans in the summer was too damn hot. He'd come back to the mansion two weeks after the baby was born, but had gone down again to help escort Spencer, Remy and the baby, his God Son, up to New York safely.

Behind him came the black SUV. Bella Donna was driving, and Jean Luc was in the passenger seat. In the middle seat were Spencer and Remy, and between them, was the car seat with the baby.

The car came to a stop at the front doors, and Jean Luc snorted. "Nosy bunch, eh Remy?" He chuckled, looking at the crowd on the front steps, the faces in the windows and the people on the roof.

"Y' got no idea, Papa." Remy laughed, and opened the door.

"Welcome back, Remy." Came the immediate greeting.

"Merci, Professor." Remy nodded, then tuned and leaned into the car. The X-Men remained silent as they excitedly stared at the man's back. And then, finally, he turned around, the baby in his arms. Grinning proudly, he strode up the steps and over to the X-Men. Jean, Rogue, Ororo, Kitty and Jubilee crowded in.

"Say hello t' y' aunties, mon fils." Remy said to the baby, who turned his head and opened his eyes.

"Oh! He has your eyes!" Storm exclaimed.

"Congratulations, sugah!" Rogue cried, a huge grin on her face as Remy beamed proudly.

"Damn, Gambit." Alex Summers blurted, an equally large smile on his face. "I never would have pegged you as the father type." Remy let out a delighted laugh.

"Me neit'er, Havok! But… couldn't be happier, me!" 

Scott scoffed. "Are you two kidding?! Remy is TOTALLY the father type! You just haven't bothered to pay attention when he's around kids, Alex! Congratulations, Gambit... You're gonna be a damn good father. I know it."

"... Merci, Scotty." Remy nodded, and then he turned and smiled, "Professor." And he approached Charles Xavier. After a moment, he held out the baby and Xavier accepted him.

"Congratulations, Remy." Xavier said, smiling down at the baby in his arms, who was blinking wide eyes at the faces all around him.

"Y' t'ink mon fils will have Remy's mutant powers? Got m' eyes…" Remy said softly.

"I wouldn't be at all surprised, my friend," said Hank McCoy, chuckling as the little knit cap fell off the baby's head. "He's got your hair, too!" Hank announced, before popping the little cap back over the dark auburn wisps and chuckling as the baby reached for a large, blue finger. Gambit looked up at the hand on his shoulder. Jean was smiling at him.

"We cleared out your room." She told him. "And moved all of your things to the boathouse."

"… De boathouse?"

"You have a family, now. You need more space." Jean told him, and then, grinning, Rogue announced "we even all got t'gether and turned one of the rooms into a nursery."

Remy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?" Everyone looked when Spencer approached, immediately going to Remy's side.

"You must be Spencer." Xavier greeted.

"Yes. And you must be Professor Xavier."

"I am. Welcome."

"Thank you." Spencer nodded. "But… did I hear…"

"Nursery!" Called Bobby Drake.

"It was Logan's idea." Storm announced. Remy and Spencer turned to look at Logan, who snorted and scowled, crossing his arms.

"I had nuthin' ta do with that. I just suggested we give 'em the boathouse when Gumbo decided to bring them up here."

"You were the one who picked the Winnie The Pooh theme, sugah." Rogue grinned, and to Remy's amusement, Logan turned red.

"It was better than that fuckin' purple dinosaur or those creepy ass Tele-Bub things y'all were lookin' at." He snapped.

"Awwww… y' a good Godfather, Wolvie!"

"Shut up, Cajun." Logan snapped, but immediately softened when the baby was placed in his arms. He blatantly ignored all the soft cooes from the women as they saw the tender look on his face.

"Wow." Jubilee grinned from where she was standing by Bella Donna and Rogue. "Master Assassin for a Godmother, the Wolverine for a Godfather, and all the honorary aunts and uncles are either FBI Agents or X-Men! This kid was born with some bad ass body guards!" Everyone laughed at that.

"Y' f'got de Grand-pere bein' de head of de N'Awlins Guild o' T'ieves!" Remy laughed, and Jean Luc grinned.

"So… you haven't told us, LeBeau!" Alex called with a grin. "What's the kid's name?" Logan groaned, and Jean Luc and Bella Donna chuckled.

"Ah. Now DERE was a fight." Remy reminisced with a grin. "Spencer wanted to name le enfant after Remy… Remy say hell non… We argued 'bout names fo' days. Finally compromised."

"And?" Scott asked.

Spencer smiled, taking his son back from Logan and kissing the baby's forehead.

"Etienne." Spencer told him, smiling down at the red and black eyes as they gazed up at him, before the baby gurgled and cooed. "Logan Etienne LeBeau."

E N D


End file.
